All I Really Want
by Cordelune
Summary: OOC- Complète-Si Harry avait accepté sa main, tout serait-ce si différent? Peut-on vraiment changer nos choix du passé? Maintenant qu’il a une possibilité, une dernière chance, il voit son erreur. Mais est-ce trop tard?
1. Prologue

Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

Bonjour bonjour!

Alors je me lance dans une nouvelle fic… Mais! Cette fois-ci est spéciale! Car c'est une… co-écriture? Moi, Cordelune, et une amie à moi, Darknesslight, écrivons toutes les deux cette fic! Et c'est pourquoi je suis si fière de nous!

D'ailleurs, nous précisons que ce 'chapitre' n'est qu'un prologue. Les chapitres réels seront beaucoup plus long, ne vous en faites pas! Mais bon, passons aux formalités…

**Disclaimer** : Pas à nous, mais à J.K.Rowling. C'est assez clair?

**Titre** : All I Really Want

**Résumé** : Si Harry avait accepté sa main, tout serait-ce si différent? Peut-on vraiment changer nos choix du passé? Maintenant qu'il a une possibilité, une dernière chance, il voit son erreur. Mais est-ce trop tard?

––––•(-••-)•––––

- « Espèce de crétin, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches! Mais non, Monsieur je-suis-le-meilleur Malefoy est beaucoup trop perdu dans ses petits problèmes infantiles! Franchement, à dix-sept ans, tu devrais grandir un peu! »

- « Moi au moins je n'essaie pas constamment d'attirer l'attention avec un supposé passé déchirant, Monsieur je-suis-le-plus-mature-qui-essaie-de-comprendre-tout-le-monde Potter! Tu sais, tu n'as rien de spécial, le Balafré! Tu n'as rien de mieux que les autres. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui! Mais il s'est adonné que ta pauvre petite maison moldue était sur Son chemin! »

- « Et c'est toi qui parle, Malefoy! _Tout_ en toi crie au manque d'attention! Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, jamais je n'essaierai de comprendre le ton ridicule petit monde! De toute façon, je vois déjà clair en toi, tu es visiblement en manque d'affection. De ton attitude méprisante, en passant par ton air hautain, jusqu'à tes _fichus _cheveux trop bien placés, tout pour attirer l'attention! Dans le fond, Malefoy, tu devrais réaliser que l'argent ne peux t'acheter des amis! »

- « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, **P**otter! Tu ne connais absolument rien de ma vie! Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis _encore _transformé en Gnome-à-pustules en buvant ma _propre_ potion! D'ailleurs, tu méritais ton zéro » dit le Serpentard d'un ton supérieur.

Pris d'une soudaine montée de colère, Harry se jeta sur Draco, qui l'agrippa par le col en l'attirant vers lui. Tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux, brûlants de haine. D'un rapide mouvement, Harry frappa Draco au visage, n'ayant malheureusement pas entendu des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction.

- « ASSEZ! cria la voix reconnaissable de la sévère McGonagall. Potter, ce geste est inacceptable! Allez tout de suite dans le bureau du directeur! Quant à vous, Monsieur Malefoy, le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis déjà bien longtemps! Malgré que vous soyez tous les deux Préfets, cela ne vous autorise pas à flâner toute la nuit dans les corridors! Alors retournez immédiatement dans votre dortoir! »

De mauvaise foi, Draco leur tourna le dos pour descendre aux cachots, une ecchymose naissant sur sa joue. Harry, lui, se dirigea à pas lents vers le bureau du mystérieux Directeur, suivi de McGonagall, en se demandant quelle nouvelle punition lui serait attribuée.

Devant la statuette menant au bureau, la directrice des Gryffondors murmura un mot de passe qu'Harry put aisément entendre, le notant mentalement. Elle lui ordonna d'avancer, tout en lui mentionnant que Dumbledore le rejoindrait bientôt.

Malgré qu'il fût déjà entré dans la pièce circulaire, Harry fut de nouveau étonné par tous les étranges objets jonchant les étagères. Il s'assit sagement dans un fauteuil faisant face au bureau. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, les secondes s'égrainèrent, mais le directeur était toujours invisible. Alors, cherchant à se distraire, Harry promena son regard sur les multitudes de portraits.

L'un d'eux attira son attention. Il s'en approcha, intrigué… L'homme lui sembla étrangement familier. Il avait un visage à l'aspect aristocratique, les yeux noirs et pétillants de malice, les cheveux aussi foncés que le charbon et les lèvres fines. Ses habits anciens semblaient de riche provenance. À la base du cadre, on pouvait lire son nom…

- « Uric Mordicus », murmura Harry.

Ledit Uric se tourna vers lui, une étrange flamme dans les yeux.

- « Bonjour à vous, Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes toujours là ? Je vous croyais déjà… _ailleurs_, dit-il d'un air énigmatique. Tandis que vous êtes là, pourriez-vous m'aider ? Je cherche un Korrigan de Maréchal. C'est une pierre lisse d'un noir profond. Vous ne pouvez définitivement pas la manquer… Elle est là-bas, regardez ! Vous la voyez ? »

Se retournant pour repérer le précieux objet, Harry ne vit pas le sourire sournois étirant les minces lèvres de Mordicus. Apercevant le fameux objet, le jeune Gryffondor s'avança vers une armoire à la porte vitrée. Lentement, il l'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre. Derrière lui, Uric Mordicus l'encourageait à continuer.

D'une main tremblotante, Harry prit l'objet précautionneusement, le tenant fermement, comme si celui-ci allait se dérober à son attention. Effectivement, la pierre semblait si profonde qu'on souhaiterait s'y retrouver… Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans les ténèbres de la pierre, n'entendant plus la voix du portrait, trop captivé qu'il était par une volute de fumée argentée émergeant des profondeurs infinies. La fumée semblait tourbillonner de plus en plus rapidement, hypnotisant Harry.

Soudain, ce fut comme s'il était happé par une force invisible, et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il fut aspiré dans la pierre.

Dans le bureau maintenant vide, Uric Mordicus sourit d'un air satisfait, se parlant tout seul…

- « Bon, ma bonne action de la journée est accomplie… Je me demande s'il reste des bonbons à la menthe ? »

––––•(-••-)•––––


	2. Le Nouveau Monde

Après un choc brutal, Harry sortit de sa litanie et regarda autour de lui Benoit Goyette Benoit Goyette 9 197 2004-04-16T23:37:00Z 2005-05-29T20:49:00Z 1 1384 7893 maison 65 18 9259 11.6408 Clean Clean false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:#0400; mso-fareast-language:#0400; mso-bidi-language:#0400;

**Disclaimer** : Voir le prologue.

**Titre** : All I Really Want (_Tout ce que je veux vraiment_)

**Résumé** : Si Harry avait accepté sa main, tout serait-ce si différent? Peut-on vraiment changer nos choix du passé? Maintenant qu'il a une possibilité, une dernière chance, il voit son erreur. Mais est-ce trop tard?

_Chapitre 1, Le Nouveau Monde._

––––•(-••-)•––––

Après un choc brutal, Harry sortit de sa litanie et regarda autour de lui.

Apparemment, il était dans son dortoir, car il était assis sur son lit. Pourtant, rien n'était pareil: les magnifiques broderies or et écarlates étaient remplacées par des étoffes vertes et argent, même le feu dans la cheminée ne semblait pas aussi chaud que l'habituel. Il se frotta les yeux, n'étant pas certain de bien voir. Était-il bien dans son dortoir? Les lieux ressemblaient points pour points au dortoir des Serpentards, qu'il avait découvert pendant sa deuxième année, quand il avait dû prendre du Polynectar. Peut-être y était-il? supposa Harry. Pourtant, ces lieux lui étaient familiers, il s'y sentait chez lui…

Lentement, Harry se leva pour descendre vers ce qui lui semblait être la Salle Commune. Pendant sa descente, il vit plusieurs insignes de Serpentard, prouvant ainsi son hypothèse. Quand il arriva dans la Salle Commune, plusieurs voix s'élevèrent…

- « Hey, Harry! »

- « Salut Potter! Belle feinte, hier! »

- « Bonjour Capitaine! Beau match, hein? On les a écrasé! Mais c'est parce qu'on est bien dirigés ! »

- « Harry, Harry ! Tu crois que je devrais lui dire ce que tu sais que je veux lui dire ? »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, pétrifié qu'il était par toutes ces voix qu'il détestait tant l'accueillir comme s'il était des leurs ! Quand Pansy Parkinson vint poser sa main sur son épaule, lui demandant, l'air inquiet, s'il allait bien, ce fût la goutte qui fit déborder le vase ! Il s'enfuit, l'air effrayé !

Rapidement, il gravit les marches pour sortir des cachots, cherchant à fuir cet endroit incompréhensible. Il sortit à l'extérieur, où le soleil éclatant l'aveugla. Se calmant instantanément, ayant tout de même la présence d'esprit de se demander comment le soleil s'était levé si rapidement (après tout, il y a à peine dix minutes, il faisait nuit noire !), il se dirigea vers un coin tranquille.

Apeuré, il chercha à comprendre les derniers évènements. Pourquoi était-il soudain apparu dans le dortoir des Serpentards ? Pourquoi ses ennemis étaient soudainement si gentils ? Que c'était-il dont passé… ? Bon, résumons: il s'était battu avec Draco, et lui avait blessé la joue (à ce souvenir, Harry se gonfla de fierté); il s'était ensuite fait envoyé au bureau de Dumbledore par McGonagall, qui l'avait surpris (et comme d'habitude, ce prétentieux s'en était sorti indemne!). Ensuite, il avait parlé à ce tableau… Uric Mordicus. Il cherchait la pierre… Oui ! La pierre ! Ça avait certainement un lien, direct ou indirect, avec cette fameuse pierre ! Il fallait absolument qu'il la retrouve ! Qu'il en parle au moins à Ron et Hermione ! Peut-être qu'ils pourraient l'aider !

Se sentant maintenant animé d'une nouvelle force, Harry se mit en quête de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il songea à les retrouver dans leur Salle Commune.

Marchant d'un pas vif, il atteignit rapidement le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il murmura le mot de passe et y entra. Dès qu'il mit un pied à l'intérieur, il sût qu'il avait fait une erreur. Ses amis le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, comme s'ils étaient surpris de le voir là, dans ce lieu si familier à eux tous. Ensuite, ils se mirent immédiatement debout, le dos raide et les poings crispés.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! S'écria Seamus, hors de lui, Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Et d'abords comment t'es entré ?! »

- « C'est vrai ça ! » appuya le timide Neville.

Harry était bouleversé. Déstabilisé par l'hostilité de ses compagnons de toujours. Mais que leur prenait-il ? Les yeux surpris, la bouche entrouverte, il essaya de s'expliquer…

- « Mais…Mais… Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

Seamus s'avança d'un pas menaçant…

- « Qu'est-ce qui NOUS prend ? Plutôt, qu'est-ce qui TE prend ! C'est toi qui viens envahir notre dortoir ! Tu viens le salir de ton statut de Serpentard ! »

Un éclair de génie frappa soudain Harry… Où était-il ? Il n'était pas à sa place ! Ce n'était pas _son_ monde, pas _sa _vie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?!

Voyant que ses anciens amis ne le reconnaissaient pas, il recula et partit, une angoisse sourde grandissant dans son ventre. Rapidement, il fit le chemin inverse pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Il croisa Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui l'ignora bêtement, et le Baron Sanglant qui lui fit un signe de tête.

Encore sous le choc, il atteignit la Grande Salle. Il la parcourut des yeux, se demandant où chercher. Il vit Ron et Hermione près d'un foyer et s'y dirigea sans hésitation. Rendu à leur hauteur, Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et Ron de sa partie d'échec version sorcier. Voyant qu'ils le reconnaissaient, il émit un soupir de soulagement…

- « Ouf ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Ah, si vous saviez la journée que j'ai vécu ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! C'est fou ! Je me suis battu avec Malefoy, j'ai pris la pierre, je suis atterri chez les Serpentards, et j'ai voulu en sortir au plus vite ! Mais… Mais ils semblaient m'apprécier ! Je ne comprends pas ! J'ai voulu vous avertir, alors je suis allé dans notre Salle Commune ! Mais Seamus et Neville ne me reconnaissaient pas ! Enfin… Oui, ils me reconnaissaient, mais on aurait dit qu'ils me faisaient une blague ! » Harry marqua une petite pause, reprenant son souffle. « S'il vous plaît ! Ron, Hermione, dites-moi que c'est une blague ! Au moins, vous, vous me reconnaissez… N'est-ce pas ? »

Ron émit un ricanement…

- « Bien sûr qu'on te reconnaît, dit Ron d'un ton amer, tu es celui qui ruine notre vie chaque jour un peu plus ! Si tu crois nous avoir dans ton petit jeu, tu peux toujours courir, **P**otter. »

Ce dernier mot, dit comme une insulte, frappa Harry de plein fouet. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, dans ce monde à l'envers où rien ne semblait à sa place, et où rien ne se passait comme prévu ? Il recula en titubant, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Le regard dégoûté d'Hermione et méprisant de Ron lui faisait venir les larmes aux yeux.

Ses si beaux yeux d'émeraudes avaient-ils déjà été si blessés, si éperdument bouleversés… ? Sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux, il tourna le dos, peut-être pour toujours, à ses deux anciens complices. Il courut vers la porte, ayant le besoin de se sauver, encore une fois. Avait-il perdu, en même temps que ses amis et sa Maison, le fameux courage des Gryffondors ? Non, pas de ça. Lui, malgré que tout semblait différent, était toujours la même personne.

Dans sa course à travers les couloirs, il heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Levant péniblement la tête, il croisa un beau regard gris, l'air inquiet. Harry recula inconsciemment d'un petit pas, reconnaissant son plus grand ennemi. Est-ce que lui aussi le blesserait plus encore ?

Quand il vit Draco tendre les bras vers lui, lui murmurant des mots apaisants, cherchant à le consoler, il s'effondra dans ses bras, n'ayant même plus la force de s'enfuir. Il éclata en sanglot, plus perdu que jamais.

Il sentit vaguement Draco l'emmener vers un endroit plus tranquille. Il n'expliqua rien, et le blond ne lui demanda aucun détail non plus. On aurait presque dit qu'il le comprenait parfaitement, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour savoir. Et Harry continua à sangloter sur l'épaule de son pire ennemi. Maintenant, plus rien ne l'étonnait. Ça n'importait plus de toute façon.

Harry se fit réveiller un peu plus tard par une main tendre qui passait inlassablement dans ses cheveux. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sut qu'il était en sécurité, qu'il était en présence aimée. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et vit le beau visage de Draco qui lui souriait paisiblement.

- « Tu vas mieux? » Lui demanda Draco.

- « Oui…Merci… Grâce à toi… »

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit, et Harry y répondit. Bizarrement, la présence de Draco lui faisait du bien. Elle lui permettait d'oublier les évènements passés. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Comme… Comme des êtres amoureux…

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils restèrent ainsi, simplement bien, profitant de la présence d'un… ami? '_Hey_, réalisa soudain Harry en regardant Draco, _il n'a aucune ecchymose sur la joue! Pourtant, je suis certain de lui avoir fait une marque!' _Ce fait appuyait son hypothèse qu'il n'était pas véritablement chez lui. Cependant, était-il réellement dans un autre monde? « _Ailleurs », _comme dirait l'autre? Et puis, dans ce lieu, quelle était sa vie? Son passé? Y avait-il un Voldemort? Était-il le garçon à la cicatrice?

Il devait savoir. Si réellement Draco était un ami, il lui dirait.

- « Draco. Ça va te sembler bizarre comme question mais… Raconte-moi ma vie. »

––––•(-••-)•––––

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi?


	3. Adaptation

-'Draco

**Disclaimer** : Voir le chapitre 1.

**Titre **: All I Really Want (_Tout ce que je veux vraiment_)

**Résumé** : Si Harry avait accepté sa main, tout serait-ce si différent? Peut-on vraiment changer nos choix du passé? Maintenant qu'il a une possibilité, une dernière chance, il voit son erreur. Mais est-ce trop tard?

_Chapitre 2, Adaptation_

––––•(-••-)•––––

- « Draco. Ça va te sembler bizarre comme question mais… Raconte-moi ma vie. »

Draco se tourna vers Harry, ne semblant pas surprit. Il lui fit un léger sourire (ce qui étonna Harry, qui ne l'avait jamais vu si détendu).

- « Si tu y tiens, Harry. Je vais te raconter notre bout de chemin ensemble. Bon… Voyons, voyons… Il me semble t'avoir toujours connu! Tu as toujours été dans ma vie! Tu es si important pour moi, Harry… Tu es mon bras gauche, mon bras droit, mon tout, quoi! Pour commencer, nous nous sommes _réellement_ rencontré dans la gare du Poudlard Express, comme tu le sais. Nous avions légèrement parlé avant, mais pas plus que ça. Tu semblais tellement perdu, cette journée là! D'ailleurs je suis certain que tu l'étais. Tu semblais effrayé, comme si tu entrais dans un nouveau monde. Comme tout à l'heure, par exemple! Nous nous sommes ensuite recroisés dans le train, et tu étais seul, l'air encore plus perdu qu'avant. Étrangement, je cherchais ta compagnie, je voulais te connaître. Ce n'était pas ta cicatrice ou ta réputation qui m'attirait. Non… Loin de là. Tu as quelque chose de spécial, de mieux que les autres! Alors, j'ai rassemblé tout le courage qui me restait, et je t'ai tendu ma main… »

Draco marqua une pause à cet instant. Harry se tendit dans ses bras, ayant honte d'écouter la suite, sachant malgré lui ce qui se passerait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce que Draco reprenne leur histoire…

«- …Ça a été un des moments les plus importants de ma vie! J'avais eu peur, un instant, que tu refuses ma main. Mais tu l'as acceptée… Ce moment a été décisif entre nous! Je suis sûr et certain que tout aurait été différent si tu l'avais refusée. Si tu savais la joie que j'ai éprouvée à cet instant! D'ailleurs, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas été si heureux que cette fois-là.

Après, il y a eu la répartition des Maisons. Je t'avoue que j'ai eu peur qu'on ne soit pas tous les deux dans Serpentard. Mais, finalement, on l'a été. Depuis ce jour, on nous appelle le duo. Nous sommes constamment ensembles. Je ne sais pas trop comment s'est formée la complicité qui nous unit… Je suppose que c'est à forces de routines et de compréhensions. De toute façon, tu comprends toujours tout le monde. Tu es vraiment mature, pour notre âge, tu sais! Je crois que c'est à cause de tout ce qui t'es arrivé avec la guerre… Tous tes cauchemars avec les morts causées par celle-ci, la Dernière Bataille, Voldemort… Je t'admire, Harry, tu le savais? Oui, je t'admire. Tu es tellement compréhensif quand je te raconte. Et tu sais tellement bien écouter! Je peux te parler pendant des heures de toutes les choses que mon père me fait subir… Et je sais que tu ne le raconteras jamais! J'ai une totale et entière confiance en toi, et tu le sais. C'est pour ça que quand… quand mon père… quand il m'a… Enfin, tu sais! c'est toi que je suis venu voir! C'est toi qui me réconfortes quand je me fais battre par lui! C'est pour toi que je tiens le coup, Harry!

De ton côté… Eh bien je ne sais pas trop! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'apprécies. Je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette affection pour moi. Peut-être que c'est psychique… Ou peut-être que c'est juste ainsi! Parfois, il y a des personnes avec qui on s'entend, d'autres pas. Comme Weasley et Granger, par exemple! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ça ne cliquait pas, vous trois. Je suppose que c'est la même chose que pour nous, sauf dans le sens inverse… Ça n'a simplement pas cliqué!

Mbref, nos vies ont continué ainsi… Nous avons grandi, couvés l'un par l'autre, se suffisant de la présence chaleureuse que chacun de nous représente. Nous assistons aux cours, mangeons, rions, dormons… D'ailleurs, tes incompétences en Potions me font encore et toujours rire! Mais, au moins, tu es l'un des préférés de Rogue, alors il ne te les fait pas boire! Il les fait toujours boire aux Gryffondors, de toute façon, alors on n'a rien à craindre.

Et, enfin, nous en sommes ici, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme d'habitude. J'espère d'ailleurs que nous allons continuer comme ça longtemps! Étonnamment, tu es très confortable, mon Potter préféré!'

Harry ne réagit pas pour quelques secondes… Avant de comprendre!

- « Hey! Comment ça _étonnamment_ je suis confortable?! Et pis d'abord je suis le seul Potter que tu connaisses! »

- « Ahaha! Ça t'en a prit du temps à comprendre! Et tu prétends être à Serpentard! Ahah- »

Mais le rire cristallin de Draco fut interrompu par un oreiller que lui avait lancé Harry. S'en suivit alors une guerre de coussins et de polochons, qui se termina quand Harry, épuisé, tomba directement sur Draco, étendu sur son lit.

Pour quelqu'un entrant à l'instant dans la pièce, la vue des deux hommes, l'un sur l'autre sur un lit, aurait pu paraître suspecte, mais pour eux, c'était tout simplement naturel. Harry acceptait qu'il n'était pas ici chez lui; il s'efforçait d'agir par instinct plutôt que par logique. Les deux hommes restèrent alors en silence, n'ayant toujours pas changé de position, la tête d'Harry sur le torse de Draco, leurs jambes emmêlées et leurs doigts enlacés.

Harry eût alors tout le temps qu'il désirait pour repenser à l'histoire que Draco lui avait racontée, repenser à _son_ histoire!

Il savait désormais la cause de tous les changements : il avait serré la main de Draco. Mais, malgré tout, ce n'est pas la principale chose qu'il avait retenue. Il repensait à ses mots, au ton hésitant et blessé qu'il avait pris… '_C'est pour ça que quand… quand mon père… quand il m'a... Enfin, tu sais! c'est toi que je suis venu voir' 'C'est toi qui me réconfortes quand je me fais battre'. _Harry n'aurait tout simplement jamais imaginé que Draco vivait… ça! Lui n'avait plus de père, mais au moins il savait qu'il l'avait aimé jusqu'au bout! Tandis que Draco avait un père, oui, mais qui ne l'aimait pas, qui abusait et profitait de lui!

Peut-être est-ce pour cela que Draco est si froid, mesquin, et dur avec tout le monde!

Qui l'eût cru! Draco avait peut-être raison, après tout... Harry ne savait rien de lui, ni de sa vie. Pourtant, quand on le connaît, il est tellement… mignon! Oui. Il fallait l'admettre. Draco était craquant avec sa nouvelle personnalité! Et puis, Harry était tellement bien, présentement, dans ses bras...! C'était dur de résister à… à s'attacher, quoi! À l'apprécier, même…

Au fait, est-ce que Draco était amoureux de quelqu'un? Peut-être lui avait-il déjà dit, mais vu qu'il était tout nouveau dans ce monde…

Ils parlèrent encore ainsi quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs crient famine, et qu'ils doivent descendre manger. Harry eût bien du mal à s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeils à la table des Gryffondors. Ce n'est pas que les Serpentards étaient mauvais ou déplaisants, non non! C'est qu'il n'était pas habitué de s'asseoir ici, rien de plus.

En fait, depuis qu'il était apprécié des Serpentards, il commençait même à se demander lequel des deux mondes il préférait!

Quand on y pensait plus profondément… Il trouvait que son ancienne complicité avec Ron, qu'il avait malgré tout du mal à oublier, était beaucoup moins forte, moins profonde et puissante que celle qui s'était si rapidement installée entre lui et Draco. Avec Draco, c'était différent. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, de plus…

Justement, celui-ci l'interrompit dans ses pensées en lui adressant la parole.

- « Dit Harry, t'as remarqué comme les Gryffondors nous regardent? Je suis sûr qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup… On devrait les devancer en faisant de même! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis? »

Harry ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser… Il ne devrait pas empirer la situation en s'amusant au dépend des Gryffondors, mais, en réalité, bien qu'il essayait vainement de le nier, il en mourrait d'envie! Il voulait leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, bien que ce ne soit pas de leur faute s'ils ne se rappelaient pas de lui.

Et, pour une fois, il avait la chance de jouer le mauvais rôle, celui qui rabaisse les autres, et pas le rabaissé! Pour une fois, il voulait être le meilleur. Peut-être son côté Serpentard ressortait-il? De toute façon, il s'en fichait éperdument. Tant qu'à être dans cette Maison, autant agir comme tel!

Avec un sourire sournois, il se tourna vers Draco et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- « Alors? T'as un plan? » demanda Draco.

- « On peut dire ça comme ça… »

Harry commença alors à expliquer à son double l'idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la Grande Salle, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre tel des Farfadets-Rieurs… Ou Fred et George, ayant imaginé une nouvelle invention!

Pendant toute la journée, Harry et Draco brûlèrent d'impatience, se réjouissant à l'avance de détruire l'honneur des Gryffondors.

Alors, à la nuit tombée, les deux complices émergèrent des cachots, couverts de la fameuse cape d'invisibilité des Potter. Harry sortit la Carte des Maraudeurs, histoire de prévenir des mauvaises rencontres, et murmura la formule, la pensant réellement pour une fois : _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_. Alors, tous les deux se mirent en route vers l'ancien dortoir d'Harry, l'excitation à son comble.

Arrivés devant le portrait masquant l'entrée de la Tour des Gryffondor, Draco réalisa soudain :

- « Mais Harry! Comment va-t-on entrer, maintenant? »

L'œil malicieux et le sourire mystérieux, Harry ne répondit pas. Mais, dans la pénombre, Draco pût entendre un murmure… _Gryffondor, toujours solidaires. _Et le portrait bascula…

––––•(-••-)•––––


	4. Gryffondor un jour, Serpentard toujours?

Gryffondor, toujours solidaires Benoit Goyette Benoit Goyette 14 677 2004-04-13T00:30:00Z 2005-05-29T20:51:00Z 1 1760 10035 . 83 23 11772 11.6408 Clean Clean false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:#0400; mso-fareast-language:#0400; mso-bidi-language:#0400;

Disclaimer : Voir le chapitre 2.

Titre : All I Really Want (_Tout ce que je veux vraiment_)

Résumé : Si Harry avait accepté sa main, tout serait-ce si différent? Peut-on vraiment changer nos choix du passé? Maintenant qu'il a une possibilité, une dernière chance, il voit son erreur. Mais est-ce trop tard?

_Chapitre 3, Gryffondor un jour, Serpentard toujours?_

––––•(-••-)•––––

_Gryffondors, __toujours solidaires. _Et le portrait bascula…

Harry, sous le regard franchement impressionné de Draco, entra dans ces lieux qu'il connaissait par cœur : la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Rendus à l'intérieur, Harry et Draco sortirent leur baguette magique, murmurant un _lumos_. À la lueur faible des baguettes, ils se regardèrent, une étincelle dans les yeux.

Et à cet instant, Harry se sentit vraiment à sa place. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. C'était simple, avec Draco, il était bien, simplement et complètement bien! Il y avait toujours cette chaleur qui l'envahissait, cette joie qui surpassait toutes les autres émotions! Comme c'était étrange, cette sensation que tout irait bien, encore et toujours, seulement si son ancien ennemi était avec lui. C'est drôle… On aurait presque dit…?

Mais ce n'était pas le temps d'y penser! Il devait se concentrer sur le plan, et seulement le plan! Pour plus tard, les interprétations sentimentales! Retrouvant sa détermination farouche à rendre au centuple l'offense faite par ses anciens camarades, Harry décrocha son regard de celui de Draco, et se dirigea vers le centre de la vaste salle.

- « Alors? Demanda Draco, d'après toi, où seraient les tapisseries? »

- « C'est facile… Il y en a une dans chacun des escaliers menant aux dortoirs, une au-dessus de chaque fenêtre, une sur la porte de la Salle de Bain et une immense au dessus de la cheminée, qui est vue par toutes les personnes entrant dans la Salle Commune. »

- « D'accord, on s'y met! À bas, l'honneur des Gryffondor! Ahaha! Je regrette de ne pas voir leur réaction quand ils verront leur _faaameux_ insigne! Ahaha! »

Harry sourit à cette remarque, imaginant la réaction qu'il aurait eue avant, s'il s'était réveillé un matin et voyait sa plus grande fierté, l'honneur des Gryffondor, être sabotée par ses pires ennemis… Oui, c'était définitivement un bon plan.

Prenant sa baguette et murmurant un sort de peinture, il commença à dessiner par-dessus le beau lion doré ornant l'insigne de son ancienne maison.

Au début, il voulait simplement le faire disparaître sous la peinture. Il ne voulait plus le voir, il voulait l'effacer, que se soit de la tapisserie ou de sa vie. Mais, ensuite, passant d'une tapisserie à l'autre, il se laissa aller… Il dessina les classiques moustaches noires sur l'un des lions, puis une morsure de serpent déchirant les flans du second, pour ensuite passer à la tonte de l'autre, et ainsi de suite.

En fait, malgré le silence nécessité pour ne pas réveiller les Gryffondors, Draco et Harry s'amusaient bien. Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à savoir qu'en le simple fait de bousiller les insignes de Gryffondor, ils les humiliaient tous jusqu'au plus profond d'eux-même. Car pour chaque Maison, l'insigne était le plus grand honneur.

Rendu à la dernière tapisserie, celle qui dominait par son ampleur toute la Salle Commune des rouge et or, Draco et Harry prirent une pause. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux : tout insigne représentant Gryffondor était barbouillé de dessins plus incongrus les uns que les autres. Il ne leur en restait qu'une à détruire pour bel et bien humilier les Gryffondors. Alors, Harry prit une chaise, la tira jusqu'à la cheminée, y grimpa, allongea son bras et commença à tracer des formes dans les tons de verts. Draco comprit alors l'intention de Harry et lui envoya un sourire radieux. Un Dragon. Harry dessinait un magnifique Dragon écrasant de sa puissante patte d'écailles le dernier des Lions. Quel merveilleux sentiment qu'est celui de puissance… Draco était enchanté!

Harry descendit de la chaise, prit sa main et lui rendit son sourire. Se précipitant vers la sortie en traînant Draco derrière lui, il éclata de rire dès que le portrait fut fermé, Draco partageant son rire volontier. Toute l'adrénaline retenue sous le silence imposé pour cette 'mission' explosait enfin. Chacun plus qu'heureux ils retournèrent en titubant vers leur 'Quartier Général'.

Voyant du coin de l'œil un petit point se dirigeant vers eux sur la carte des Maraudeurs, Harry perdit immédiatement son euphorie et les couvrit, lui et Draco, de la cape d'Invisibilité, en un élégant mouvement. Même l'ancien Draco aurait été fier de lui.

Rusard arrivait rapidement, les ayant probablement entendu de loin. Criant à la 'Bande de larves' de se montrer, il se tourna et observa dans leur direction, comme si un sixième sens lui dictait où regarder. Un instant, Harry et Draco crurent qu'ils étaient perdus, et que Rusard les avaient enfin prit la main dans le sac. Mais une bonne étoile veillant sur eux fit résonner un fracas au loin.

-'PEEVES! Arrive ici espèce d'Hyppogriffe déplumé à deux têtes! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de jouer avec moi. Cette fois, c'est la bonne!'

Et les deux garçons lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement quand ils virent Rusard tourner au bout du couloir. Ouf! Ils l'avaient échappés belle, encore une fois. Définitivement, le concierge était loin d'être le plus futé. Les deux compères s'envoyèrent un clin d'œil significatif, sachant que jamais _cette fois _ne serait la bonne. En silence cette fois, ils arrivèrent, pleins d'énergie, à leur dortoir.

Cela faisait _plusieurs semaines_ déjà que cette fameuse soirée s'était déroulée et pas une once de culpabilité n'avait atteint Harry et Draco. Les Gryffondors avaient été hors d'eux, et McGonagall avait dû leur enlevé des points pour '_langage trop vulgaire envers les autres camarades'_. Aha! Quel plaisir!

Et le dilemme qu'avait eu Harry quant à faire ou pas ce mauvais coup aux Gryffondors était moindre à côté de celui qu'il avait maintenant : ses sentiments pour Draco. Ceux-ci avaient grandement changés ces derniers jours. Ils avaient évolués, ils avaient grandi. C'était intriguant pour Harry, qui ne ressentait pas ça souvent… D'ailleurs, c'était à se demander s'il l'avait déjà ressenti! Une chose était sûre : il appréciait très fortement Draco, et il voulait être toujours plus près de lui, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à décrypter tout ça…

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'Harry fut interrompu par un Draco semblant détaché, trop détaché pour que ce soit réel. Car oui, Harry avait, à force d'observation subtile, réussi à voir les sentiments cachés derrière les nombreux masques de Draco. Et, ce masque-là, il était faux!

- « Dit-moi, Harry… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Blaise? Je veux dire… Comment tu le trouves?!

- « Eum… Il est gentil? Il joue bien au Quidditch? »

- « Non Harry… Ce que je veux dire, c'est physiquement! Physiquement, comme tu le trouves? Tu penses pas qu'il est... »

Le sourire de défi qui commençait à s'installer sur les lèvres de Draco fit bouillir Harry, qui commençait à comprendre le nouvel objectif que Draco s'était fixé. Blaise, hein? Ainsi, Draco voulait Zabini… Ah oui…

Harry sentit la dangereuse pointe de la jalousie transpercer son cœur. Malgré qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi, il savait que le fait que Draco s'intéresse soudainement à Zabini le mettait hors de lui. Mais ça, Draco ne devait le savoir sous aucun prétexte! Ça pourrait peut-être chambouler leur amitié, après tout…

- « Bof, tu sais Draco… Zabini hein… Moi je ne le considère _**pas-du-tout**_ comme un rival! Loin de là! Après tout, il n'est pas _siiiii_ beau, ni _siiiii_ attirant… N'est-ce pas? »

-« Eh bien, chacun son opinion. Moi j'aime bien ses fesses! »

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivé au seuil de la porte, il se retourna pour lui envoyer un clin d'œil, avant de s'en aller aussi vite qu'il était venu. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Harry laissa aller son mécontentement. Il frappa le pauvre coussin qui se trouvait malencontreusement sur son chemin, puis exprima sa frustration en poussant un grognement.

Illuminé par une idée, Harry se leva d'un bond pour partir à la recherche de Zabini, qu'il trouva bien assis en train de discuter avec… Eh oui! Draco!! Il se planta devant eux, l'air faussement enjoué, et engagea la conversation…

-« Eh Blaise! Ça va? Je repensais au dernier match de Quidditch, et je suis persuadé qu'on aurait laissé passer moins de buts si tu avais une meilleure technique de vol. Je trouve qu'elle s'est affaiblie ces derniers temps. Je veux qu'on améliore ça. Viens avec moi, tout de suite! »

Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte de la Salle Commune, suivit par un Blaise complètement perdu par la nouvelle attitude de leur Capitaine de Quidditch.

Rendus dans les vestiaires, tandis que les deux garçons se changeaient silencieusement, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil subtil vers les supposées belles fesses de Zabini. Il jura intérieurement! Oui, il était bel et bien jaloux. Mais quoi de plus normal, après tout? Blaise lui volait son meilleur ami! SON Draco! Définitivement, il devait absolument prouver à Zabini, à Draco, et surtout à lui-même, qu'il valait mieux qu'un bête postérieur, aussi joli soit-il!

Il enfourcha rageusement son balai et cria à Zabini de se dépêcher. Il sortit des vestiaires et prit immédiatement de l'altitude dans l'air frais de ce début de soirée. Il volait de plus en plus vite, cherchant de cette manière à se calmer. Voyant que c'était en vain, il s'immobilisa, remarquant pour la première fois qu'une tache blonde se distinguait dans les gradins. Reconnaissant Draco, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il devait lui montrer! Il devait lui prouver qu'il était meilleur que Zabini! Draco devait le choisir _lui_, et personne d'autre! C'était ainsi, point final.

Harry, voyant arriver son nouveau rival, se dirigea de nouveau vers le sol pour lancer les Cognards, avec dans l'âme une détermination sans borne. Zabini étant l'un des Batteurs de l'équipe, ils n'avaient donc pas besoin des autres balles pour s'entraîner.

- « D'accord, Blaise, nous y voilà. Tout ce que nous allons faire, c'est de jouer l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous abandonne… Ou bien que ta technique s'améliore, bien sûr. »

Dès que le défi fut lancé, les deux jeunes hommes s'élancèrent sur le terrain. Les Cognards rebondissaient de l'un à l'autre, chacun frappant plus fort encore la pauvre balle. Ils refusaient d'abandonner, Harry guidé par sa détermination à impressionner Draco, et Zabini, simplement guidé par son caractère compétitif!

Soudain, Harry entendit Draco hurler au loin. Il tendit l'oreille pour distinguer les mots… Et le regretta aussitôt! « _Allez, Blaise! »_, avait-il vraiment entendu ça?! C'était impossible! Draco ne devrait-il pas compter pour lui? Pour son… Préféré?

L'ancien Gryffondor sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir, et il frappa de toute sa force le pauvre Cognard, qui atteignit sa cible de plein fouet. La scène se passa comme au ralenti. Harry regarda l'expression de Blaise changer de la douleur à la frayeur tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il tombait de son balai. Le brun sut alors qu'il aurait très bien put interrompre la chute de Blaise, mais, plutôt, il le regarda simplement tomber…

––––•(-••-)•––––


	5. Explications

Le brun sut alors qu'il aurait très bien put interrompre la chute de Blaise, mais, à la place, il le regarda simplement tomber

Disclaimer : Voir le chapitre 3.

Titre : All I Really Want (_Tout ce que je veux vraiment_)

Résumé : Si Harry avait accepté sa main, tout serait-ce si différent? Peut-on vraiment changer nos choix du passé? Maintenant qu'il a une possibilité, une dernière chance, il voit son erreur. Mais est-ce trop tard?

_Chapitre 4, Explications_

––––•(-••-)•––––

_Le brun sut alors qu'il aurait très bien pu interrompre la chute de Blaise, mais, à la place, il le regarda simplement tomber, imperturbable_. Tout semblait se passer à quelques secondes de retard.

Après avoir vaguement aperçu Draco lancer un sort pour freiner la vitesse à laquelle Zabini tombait, puis se précipiter vers le blessé, Harry tourna le dos à cette scène lui déchirant le cœur. Le visage inexpressif, mis à part une ultime larme coulant sur sa joue, il se dirigea vers la sortie du stade, ignorant les cris derrière lui. Il ramassa ses vêtements et sortit des vestiaires, toujours dans ses habits de Quidditch.

Il traversa le château, tel un automate, faisant mine de ne pas voir tous les regards tournés vers lui. Après tout, si ça ne changeait pas d'une année à l'autre, pourquoi ce serait différent dans un autre monde? Il n'était pas plus heureux ici, pendant sa septième année, que dans son monde réel, en première année. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait ouvert la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Un sourire triste passa sur son visage… '_Ah, la Salle sur Demande… Toujours là quand on en a besoin. Toi t'es fidèle, au moins…_' pensa-t-il. Puis il s'y avança, espérant que cette salle magique ait pu trouver quelque chose pour le réconforter, peu importe quoi.

Il pénétra dans une salle d'un noir opaque. On n'y voyait rien. Et c'était parfait, comme toujours. Cette salle savait toujours comment se déguiser pour être à notre goût… Harry marcha jusqu'à rencontrer le mur du fond, puis s'y laissa glisser, recroquevillant ses jambes contre son torse, tel un petit garçon effrayé par l'orage. Enfin, il put laisser couler ses larmes… Longtemps? Peut-être pas… Il n'en avait aucune idée et s'en fichait. Il avait maintenant tout gâché. Il n'était plus le préféré de Draco, et ne le serait jamais plus. Il l'avait perdu… Il avait perdu celui qu'il aimait.

Émergeant enfin du sommeil tourmenté qui l'avait emporté, Harry se releva, essayant de retrouver son équilibre. La salle étant toujours aussi sombre qu'avant, il eut quelque mal à trouver la porte, mais en sortit enfin. Il ferma les yeux, ébloui par la lumière trop éclatante.

Il se préparait à descendre aux cachots, quand une voix beaucoup trop familière l'interpella.

- « Toi, tu ne bouges plus! »

Draco lui agrippa violemment l'épaule, le retournant d'un geste brusque. Tous les deux étaient à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre, mais ce n'était pas du tout dans le contexte chaleureux habituel.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, bon sang?! Je sais très bien que tu aurais pu le rattraper! Je connais tes capacités sur un balai, et tu aurais été assez rapide pour l'empêcher de tomber! N'essaie même pas de le nier! »

En effet, Harry ne nia pas. Il ne répondit pas à cette remarque qui ne nécessitait pas de réponse. Voyant que Draco n'avait pas encore vidé son sac, il se tût et se contenta de l'écouter en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- « Pourquoi t'as fait ça, hein? Tu aurais pu le tuer! Réalises-tu l'importance de ce que tu as fait? Si je n'avais pas été là pour freiner sa chute et l'amener à l'Infirmerie, il serait mort! »

- « Si _tu_ n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais tout simplement jamais fait ça! », répliqua Harry, qui regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

Le visage de Draco passa de l'incompréhension à la colère. Cette même haine qui avait accompagné Harry pendant toutes ces dernières années.

- « C'est ça! Dit que c'est ma faute si TU as fait tomber Blaise de son balai! Je vais te dire une chose, Potter, tu ne peux pas toujours nier tes torts! D'habitude tu t'en sors… Mais cette fois-ci c'était beaucoup plus grave, et tu devrais le réaliser! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelqu'un d'une autre maison ou un rival, c'est un ami! Un _ami_! Si tu continues sur cette lancée, tu finiras bien par te retourner contre moi aussi! »

- « Faux! C'est faux! C'est _toi_ qui es parti! _Tu_ m'as abandonné de _ton_ plein gré! »

- « Ça suffit! Arrête de m'accuser comme si j'étais à la base de tout ça! C'est toi le traître dans cette histoire. C'est toi l'égoïste qui refuse d'avouer ses torts! Et c'est toi le sans-cœur qui n'a pas bougé le petit doigt pour sauver une _vie_! »

À ces paroles, Harry ferma les yeux, comme pour se protéger de la menace des mots de Draco, qui n'en finissaient plus de tomber, faisant plus mal chaque fois.

-« Tu me déçois, Harry… Tu me déçois profondément. »

À ces derniers mots qui lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing au ventre, Harry baissa la tête et s'abstint de toute parole, sachant que s'il le faisait, sa voix tremblerait de sanglots retenus.

- « Alors Potter, rien à ajouter? Ton supposé courage te fait défaut? Tu n'oses plus affronter les conséquences de tes actes? Dit-moi, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas venant de toi? »

Voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas à ces questions, Draco lâcha un soupir méprisant, tourna les talons et partit. Et Harry resta là, penaud, figé dans son chagrin, ne pouvant rien dire de peur de se trahir. Draco avait peut-être raison, après tout… Il avait peur d'affronter les conséquences de ses actes. Malgré qu'il commençait à la regretter, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais dû être admis à la maison des Gryffondors?

Mais maintenant, il était avec les Serpentards, même s'ils les avaient trahi. Il fallait s'habituer, c'est tout, il ne pouvait rien y changer. Malgré tout, il aurait voulu que l'estime que Draco avait pour lui ait toujours existé, qu'il soit à Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable… Il y avait beaucoup plus de points positifs à son ancien monde, à son véritable monde, comparé à celui-ci, où il était coincé.

Mais le seul point négatif à son vrai monde pesait beaucoup plus que tous les positifs rassemblés… Sur la balance de son cœur, l'amour de Draco en ce monde si différent du sien dépassait de loin tous ses anciens avantages, amis y compris. Oui, avant il préférait le monde où il était parmi les Gryffondors, puis il s'est attaché à celui où Draco et lui vivait quelque chose ensemble. Mais, maintenant qu'il avait perdu toute chance avec Draco, il ne se sentait plus à sa place dans cette dimension. Il était temps de repartir.

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours que Draco et Harry se refusaient toute parole, et malgré qu'Harry y pensait fréquemment, il avait autre chose en tête. Depuis que l'idée de repartir avait germé en lui, il s'affairait à préparer son départ. Le brun avait peut-être perdu toute confiance en son courage, mais il lui restait toujours son intelligence à trouver des plans. Poussé par sa nouvelle ambition, caractéristique des Serpentards.

Oui, il avait maintenant un plan pour s'échapper de ce monde inhospitalier qui meurtrissait son cœur chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde toujours plus. De ce monde où il pouvait voir Draco continuer sa vie sans lui, sans éprouver de regret. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain si ça allait fonctionner, mais il devait absolument tenter sa chance. D'ailleurs, il semblait qu'elle l'avait lâché souvent, ces temps-ci… Elle lui devait bien ça!

Son plan, malgré qu'il devait rester le plus secret possible, nécessitait de l'aide. Ce n'était pas facile de se téléporter d'un endroit à l'autre, alors d'un _monde _à un autre! Pour apprendre un sort de téléportation, il devait obligatoirement faire des recherches avancées. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il puisse vagabonder à son aise dans la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque. Là-bas, il trouverait à coup sûr un sort qui lui permettrait de retourner chez lui!

Mais il faudrait faire preuve de prudence… Il pouvait prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, mais ça n'empêcherait pas les autres de le remarquer ou de l'entendre! Après tout, Rusard avait toujours eu un espèce de sixième sens pour gâcher la vie des élèves.

Sur cette pensée, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Les couloirs étaient toujours aussi sombres, mais après presque sept à y flâner, il connaissait le chemin sur le bout des doigts. Il ouvrit avec précaution la porte grinçante, vérifiant si Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, était toujours à son poste. Satisfait du fait qu'elle n'y était pas, Harry entra et marcha le plus légèrement possible vers la Réserve. Il poussa le grillage le séparant des nombreux livres, et se glissa dans la salle.

Harry fut un instant désemparé… Comment allait-il trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans l'immensité de cette pièce? Jamais il n'y arriverait! D'habitude, Hermione était toujours là pour lui dire où chercher… Mais maintenant? Cependant, il reprit vite courage, se disant qu'à l'origine, il était à Gryffondor après tout!

Alors il passa dans les rangées, observant les titres avec attention, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la lettre 'T'. Après quelques minutes, il stoppa, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. '_Téléportation et Transplanage_' lut-il intérieurement. Il prit le livre, remit en place sa cape d'invisibilité et pris ses jambes à son cou, trop content de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette pièce lugubre.

Il ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il entra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, essoufflé mais heureux. Il se jeta sur son lit, ferma les rideaux et ouvrit le livre, impatient.

Harry se fit réveiller le lendemain par Draco, le regard trop sérieux pour qu'Harry puisse l'envoyer promener. Il ouvrit un œil embué de sommeil, incertain de la conduite à prendre, préférant rester silencieux. Draco pointa le livre ouvert à la page des téléportations sur laquelle il s'était endormi.

- « Explique-moi ça. » Dit Draco, d'un ton sec.

- « Depuis quand tu te soucies de moi? » répliqua Harry.

- « Immédiatement. »

- « … »

- « Harry, explique-moi pourquoi tu veux apprendre un sort de téléportation? Tu sais très bien que l'on n'a pas le droit à ce genre de sort, à Poudlard. Où veux-tu aller? »

Alors Harry comprit. Il ne pouvait plus lui cacher maintenant… Draco savait qu'il voulait partir, alors il devait lui dire. Autant qu'il sache ce qu'il ressentait, avant de ne plus le revoir, n'est-ce pas?

- « Draco, on doit parler. »

- « Oui, je l'avais compris. »

- « Je veux partir, Draco. Tu le sais maintenant. De toute façon, je ne suis pas à ma place ici, et je ne le serai jamais. » Voyant Draco ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer il continua sur sa lancée, « Je vais t'expliquer, laisse-moi finir! Je sais que ce sera dur à accepter, et que tu me prendras probablement pour un fou… Mais bon, nous sommes dans un monde magique, et je crois que tu serais capable de figurer toute mon histoire!

Alors… Tu te rappelles cette journée où je semblais si perdu? Cette même journée où je t'ai demandé de me raconter ma vie? Et bien ce jour-là, j'étais réellement perdu. Et pas au sens figuré. Je ne savais vraiment pas où j'étais, ni ce qui se passait…

D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment tout ça s'est produit! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça a un lien avec cette stupide pierre. Elle m'a fait atterrir ici, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Car la vérité, Draco, c'est que je viens, en quelque sorte, d'un autre monde. En fait, c'est le même qu'ici, mais tout en étant différent! Par exemple, dans le monde d'où je viens, je suis un Gryffondor, et mes meilleurs amis sont Ron et Hermione. Dans cette 'dimension', c'est complètement l'opposé! Ici, c'est toi mon meilleur ami, tandis que du monde réel, ou du moins de _mon_ monde réel, nous sommes les pires ennemis!

Nous nous haïssons et ne nous gênons pas pour le montrer à tout le monde! Je hais tellement le 'toi' de là-bas, Draco, c'est fou! Je le hais du plus profond de moi-même. Ou du moins, je le haïssais. Car, maintenant que je sais tout ce qu'on aurait eu si je n'avais pas repoussé ta main, je vois l'exécrable Malefoy d'une toute autre manière… Tu as été abusé par ton père- et possiblement d'autres, je ne sais pas- plusieurs fois, alors peut-être que ton horrible attitude est un pur moyen de défense! Voilà comment je perçois ton autre toi, maintenant.

Mais… Ici, en ce monde… Tu es tellement différent, tellement mieux, tellement… toi! Je ne te connaissais même pas quand la pierre m'a 'transporté' ici, et pourtant, maintenant, je sais que c'est toi qui me manqueras le plus… Car la relation qu'on a est tellement forte! Elle est merveilleuse, je t'assure. Je sais que je ne devrais pas vouloir plus. Mais… On ne contrôle pas les désirs du cœur. Et mon cœur, lui, il voulait plus. Plus que cette amitié tellement profonde qui nous unit.

Je crois que tu as déjà compris, Draco… Tu es tellement plus perspicace que moi, de toute manière! Je crois que tu as déjà compris mes sentiments. Tu as déjà compris comme je t'aime. Et comme je souhaite ardemment que tu m'aimes en retour, malgré que je sache que c'est impossible. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te dis ça, maintenant. Eh bien je pense tout simplement qu'il était temps… Et aussi parce que j'ai trouvé un sort qui pourrait possiblement me ramener à mon 'chez-moi'… Mais maintenant, quand j'y pense, je n'ai plus du tout envie d'y retourner. Car je t'aime Draco! Je t'aime! Je suis fou amoureux de toi, et je regrette qu'il m'ait fallu tant de temps pour le comprendre. Je t'aime… »

- « Mais Harry! Tu sais que Blaise et- »

Mais c'était trop tard…

––––•(-••-)•––––


	6. Altercation

-'Mais… Harry Benoit Goyette Benoit Goyette 19 232 2004-04-23T23:05:00Z 2005-07-24T17:23:00Z 1 1672 9536 . 79 22 11186 11.6408 Clean Clean false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:#0400; mso-fareast-language:#0400; mso-bidi-language:#0400;

––––•(-••-)•––––

Chapitre 5, The Return

- « Mais Harry! Tu sais pour Blaise et- »

Mais c'était trop tard, Harry n'eût jamais l'occasion d'entendre la réponse de son bien-aimé, happé une nouvelle fois par cette espèce de force invisible caractéristique du Korrigan.

Mais, malgré tout, il la connaissait, la réponse… Et jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir pareille douleur. Ce genre de douleur qui, malgré le temps et les médicaments, ne passe pas. Ce genre de douleur qui ne se guérit pas, tout simplement car elle n'est pas physique. Cette douleur qui, en fait, est la déchirure de l'âme.

Car oui, il savait… Il savait pour Blaise et Draco. Il savait qu'ils se mettraient ensemble. C'est ce que le blond allait lui dire, et il s'y attendait. Il s'attendait à ce que Draco ne partage pas _cet_ amour… Mais c'est le genre d'évènement qui, même si on savait qu'il arriverait, même si on s'y était préparé pendant des années, fait toujours aussi mal. On s'y attendait, mais on ne s'y attend jamais, en fait. On ne peut éviter la douleur d'une peine d'amour. Le Draco froid de son monde, lui, l'avait compris bien avant, et s'est déjà formé une carapace imperturbable.

Lourdement, Harry retomba. Le corps étendu sur la pierre froide. Mais il n'était pas surpris, cette fois. Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Il releva la tête, et reconnu le bureau de Dumbledore, appuyant ainsi son hypothèse. Oui… Il était bel et bien de retour dans son monde… Mais sans Draco.

L'humain n'est jamais content, et Harry était une des nombreuses preuves vivantes. Quand il était dans l'autre monde, il voulait revenir ici. Mais, maintenant qu'il y était, c'est fou tout ce qu'il aurait donné pour repartir…

- « Allons, Harry. Ne sois pas triste comme ça… »

Harry releva la tête pour croiser le regard compréhensif de Dumbledore, qui se tenait devant lui. Il l'aida à se relever, puis s'assit derrière son bureau, présentant à Harry une chaise pour s'asseoir.

- « Et bien Harry, je crois que tu as fait la connaissance d'Uric Mordicus… Dit Dumbledore d'un air sombre. Cet homme était d'ailleurs, de son vivant, un très grand ami de Lucius Malefoy. Si tu veux mon avis, son portrait ne devrait pas être à Poudlard, malgré ses généreuses donations à ce château. Mais malgré que ses intentions soient mauvaises, tu sauras peut-être en tirer du bon… »

« Épargnez-moi le sermon, Monsieur… » Dit Harry d'une voix faible. « Je… N'ai vraiment plus la force d'affronter mes démons. »

« Bien… Alors je t'explique au moins ce qui t'es arrivé. Cette pierre noire en laquelle tu es entrée est interdite. Son nom est Korrigan. 'Korrigan', en gnomique, signifie 'possibilité'. C'est de là que vient le mot possibilité... Les possibilités du cœur, si on veut. Car le Korrigan ne choisit pas un évènement au hasard, loin de là. Il te fait vivre ce que ton cœur regrette le plus.

Dans ton cas, tu regrettais de n'avoir jamais pris la main de M. Malefoy, et le Korrigan t'as montré tous les changements qui auraient été provoqués si tu l'avais prise! Dans le monde du Korrigan, les personnes restent les même, Harry. Seulement tu les as vu sous un angle différent. Draco est aussi doux et attentionné dans la vie réelle que dans ce monde. Et tes amis Ron et Hermione peuvent être aussi froids et cruels en réalité. Est-ce que tu comprends, Harry, l'immensité des pouvoirs de cet objet?

Il te fait vivre, pendant une durée indéterminée, sous un angle différent. Il te montre ce qui se serait produit si jamais tu avais fais tel ou tel geste, agit de telle ou telle manière, ou fais un choix à la place d'un autre. Avec cette pierre, tout est possible! C'est pourquoi elle est si dangereuse… Imagine qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains!

Il n'a pas un grand pouvoir, comme tel. Il ne peut détruire des planètes, il ne peut faire apparaître quoi que ce soit. Mais il a le précieux pouvoir de faire changer l'opinion, les valeurs et l'âme des gens.

Cet instrument est très précieux Harry, car avec lui, il faut apprendre de ses erreurs. Tu as fait une erreur en n'acceptant pas la main de Draco, et c'est ce que le Korrigan essayait de te faire voir. Il veut que tu répares les dégâts causés par cette action.»

- « Mais Monsieur, dit Harry, ce n'est pas si évident… Je veux bien essayer de me rapprocher de Draco. Après tout, je ne me suis pas attaché si vite à lui pour rien! Mais, de son côté, il ne voudra pas de moi. »

- « Peut-être est-ce là que tu te trompes, Harry… Draco n'est pas si froid et insensible qu'il le paraît. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il a encore très envie d'être ami avec toi. Seulement, il est très orgueilleux, et il ne s'est pas remis du fait que tu ais refusé son amitié. Je crois que c'était très important pour lui… »

- « Oui, ce l'était… Et j'ai gâché l'un des plus grand espoir de sa vie. Comme je suis stupide… Je m'en veux tellement! »

- « Vas-y, Harry. Va trouver Draco. Je pense qu'il te cherche. D'ailleurs, savais-tu que vos nombreuses rencontres dans les couloirs n'étaient pas le fruit de hasard? Que tous les duels verbaux dans les corridors étaient intentionnels? Oui, Draco est vraiment un être exceptionnel. Un de ces êtres qui, tout en assouvissant ses désirs, fait bien attention à ne pas provoquer les peurs profondes des gens. Il veut souvent te voir, te parler, alors il te provoque, t'insulte. Il ne vient pas te parler de manière civilisée car il sait que tu prendrais peur de le voir si doux, et que tu le repousserais encore plus. J'ai souvent remarqué que Draco avait cet espèce de sixième sens par rapport aux sentiments des gens… Malheureusement, il est incapable de voir les siens alors qu'ils sont au bout de son nez. Mais bon, je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Vas le rejoindre, Harry. Après tout, ça fait bien trois jours qu'il ne t'a pas provoqué. »

- « Trois jours? Mais, Monsieur, ça fait bien plus que trois jours! Je suis parti depuis au moins un mois et demi! »

- « Oui, c'est un effet étrange du Korrigan… Le temps s'écoule plus rapidement quand nous sommes dans ses profondeurs. »

- « Ah, d'accord… Merci pour tout, Monsieur! Vous êtes exceptionnel, aussi. »

Puis il se retourna pour quitter le bureau. Il attrapait la poignée pour refermer la poignée quand Dumbledore parla à nouveau…

- « Oh, et Harry! Sache que Draco ne voulait pas ton amitié pour rien… Tu es plein de ressource! Je te conseil de chercher Draco dans l'aile Ouest. Il s'y trouve, présentement. »

Harry prit vaguement le peine de se demander comment le Directeur savait où se trouvait Draco, mais il repoussa son interrogation au loin, sachant que le vieil homme était le mystère incarné, et qu'il ne fallait pas trop se poser de question. Il fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore puis partit.

Le Directeur tourna le regard vers le cadre vide où se tenait Uric Mordicus il y a quelques secondes. Il fronça les sourcils…

Harry, empli de détermination après sa conversation avec Dumbledore, se dirigea, comme conseillé, vers l'aile Ouest de l'immense château. Il mourrait d'envie de voir Draco, de l'entendre rire, de le serrer dans ses bras, de le toucher, de l'embrasser… Il mourrait de Draco!

Ainsi, quand il le vit, son cœur en manqua un battement. Il était de profil, il regardait par la fenêtre de vitraux le soleil qui se cachait derrière les hautes collines. Le couloir était désert, et chaque fenêtre laissait entrer les rayons chauds du soleil.

Harry s'arrêta et fixa Draco, son Draco. Tout semblait si parfait, la lumière caressant les mèches d'or et d'argent du beau Serpentard, illuminant la pièce. On aurait dit un rêve. Rien ne pouvait plus le sortir de cette transe qui semblait s'être emparé de lui. Il sentait un sourire mélancolique lui venir aux lèvres. Le rêve poursuivait son cours… Draco tournait maintenant la tête et Harry verrait bientôt ses yeux remplis de chaleur pour lui…

- « Tiens, Potter! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été dégoûté par ton affreuse tête de Gryffondor naïf et niais! »

Quelle erreur… Harry avait oublié un instant qu'il n'était plus dans le Korrigan. Il avait oublié que Draco n'était plus accueillant et attentionné…

- « Qu'est-ce que t'as, **P**otter? T'as perdu ta langue? Ou bien c'est que ton cerveau n'a pas encore assimilé ma phrase? »

Oui, il retrouvait bel et bien l'ancien Draco. Il se rappelait maintenant pourquoi il le haïssait tant! Du calme, Harry, du calme. Ce n'est pas vraiment lui! C'est une carapace qu'il se construit! Il n'est pas vraiment comme ça. C'est seulement une protection… Instantanément, Harry se calma, n'en voulant plus du tout à Draco. Il lui sourit, ne répondant pas à la provocation. À la place, il s'avança vers le blond…

- « Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fou, Potter? Éloigne-toi de moi! »

Harry ne répondit toujours pas. Il continua d'avancer, tendit les bras et attira Draco contre lui. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, trop choqué pour bouger. Harry passa les bras autour du cou de Draco et cala sa tête contre son épaule.

- « Tu m'as manqué », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Draco frissonna à ces mots. Mais que se passait-il? Harry disparaissait pendant trois jours, puis il revenait et lui disait qu'il lui avait manqué! Puis, malgré que son cœur lui criait de répondre à l'étreinte, Draco repoussa Harry, qui semblait soudain terriblement embarrassé.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?! T'es malade ou quoi? Je ne te permets pas de me toucher! Il est hors de question que je me fasse contaminer par toi! »

Harry endossa le coup, se taisant. Il revenait à la dure réalité. Les choses ne seraient plus aussi faciles, maintenant. Draco ne viendrait plus tout simplement à lui, lui offrant tout le réconfort et le soutien qu'il avait besoin. Non, maintenant c'était son tour. C'était à lui d'approcher Draco, à lui de lui offrir son amitié et de le séduire.

Remarquant soudainement que Draco avait recommencé à l'insulter, il sortit de ses pensées…

- « …et tu as franchement un gros problème pour te montrer comme ça et- »

- « Arrête, Draco! » Ledit Draco tressaillit à l'écoute de son prénom. « Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas réellement comme ça! Je sais que j'ai souvent fait des suppositions qui se sont révélées complètement fausses à ton sujet, mais cette fois c'est vrai! Je le sais! Ce ne sont pas que des suppositions! Je sais que tu n'es pas réellement méchant, froid ou cruel… Je sais… »

Malgré qu'il soit très déstabilisé, Draco ne se laissa pas complètement démonté…

-« Bon! Voilà le retour de Monsieur je-suis-le-plus-mature-qui-essaie-de-comprendre-tous-le-monde Potter! Franchement, le Balafré, si tu crois savoir ne serait-ce qu'une particule de ma vie, je peux tout de suite t'affirmer que tu te trompes. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'ai mieux à faire que de subir le son de ton horrible voix. »

Puis Draco se retourna pour partir, craignant qu'Harry ne sache réellement quelque chose à son sujet. Mais qui aurait bien pu lui dire? Il n'avait jamais rien raconté à personne! De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'assez bons amis à qui le compter…

- « Je sais… Draco, je sais pour ton père… » Dit Harry d'une voix faible.

––––•(-••-)•––––


	7. The Return!

Bonjour bonjour !

À nouveau, je suis en retard, je sais… Mais, cette fois, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes! Mon ordinateur était en réparation pour un bout, et je n'avais pas accès à Microsoft Word (c'est le programme que j'utilise) ou à Internet… Donc, en bref, je suis la victime dans cette histoire !

**Disclaimer** : Voir le chapitre 5.

**Titre** : All I Really Want (_Tout ce que je veux vraiment_)

**Résumé **: Si Harry avait accepté sa main, tout serait-ce si différent? Peut-on vraiment changer nos choix du passé? Maintenant qu'il a une possibilité, une dernière chance, il voit son erreur. Mais est-ce trop tard?

_Chapitre 7, Un Pas En Avant_

––––•(-••-)•––––

–'Je sais… Draco, je sais pour ton père…' Dit Harry d'une voix faible.

Non! C'était impossible! Il ne pouvaitpas savoir! Il ne _devait_ pas savoir! Harry ne devait absolument pas pouvoir l'atteindre. Il fallait rester impassible, faire comme si rien n'était. Ainsi, peut-être qu'Harry croirait qu'il se trompe, et le laisserait tranquille. Oui, c'était la stratégie à adopter…

–'Mais de quoi tu parles, Potter? Tout le monde sait que mon père est Mange-Mort! Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Alors désolé, ton scoop est raté.'

–'Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Draco…'

Peut-être était-ce une stratégie? Peut-être qu'il cherchait à lui faire avouer son passé et les actions de son père sur lui en lui faisant croire qu'il savait? Oh mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne sache rien! Il ne _doit_ rien savoir!

–'Arrête, Potter! Tu m'exaspères! Tu ne sais rien, et tu ne sauras jamais rien. Et ne t'avise pas de revenir me parler -de près ou de loin- de mon père! Ou, plutôt, ne t'avise plus de me parler. Mes oreilles s'en sortiront mieux. Sur ce, au revoir, **P**otter! Ce fut un déplaisir de te voir à nouveau.'

Et toc! Voilà qui devrait boucher le psychologue de service. Bien fait pour lui! Maintenant, je m'en vais pour avoir le dernier mot. C'est fou comme cette tactique est simple et lâche, mais utile et gagnante! En m'enfuyant, j'ai toujours le dernier mot!  
Mais… Je devrais peut-être l'éviter pour quelques jours. Vous savez, juste pour m'assurer qu'ils oublient ses doutes à mon propos… Pas parce qu'il me déstabilise ou qu'il me met mal à l'aise, hein? C'est par pur esprit pratique. Pas du tout par peur d'une quelconque sensation au creux du ventre… Hein?

°°°°

Et c'est tout? Il s'en va comme ça! Et pourquoi je ne dis rien, moi? Et pourquoi j'ai si mal de me faire rejeter comme ça? J'aurais dû m'y attendre… Non mais, tout de même, quelle naïveté! Est-ce que je me croyais vraiment, quand je pensais qu'il suffisait que j'aborde Draco, que je lui balance son passé en pleine figure et que je fasse le Bon Gars Compréhensif pour qu'il me tombe dans les bras? Apparemment oui… Mais je vois bien maintenant que ça ne suffit pas. J'espère au moins l'avoir déstabilisé…! Ce serait un pas dans la bonne direction. Bon, c'est parti Harry! On commence l'Attaque Subtile.

En tout cas, rien ne lui ferait plus de bien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et, en plus, ça lui ferait plaisir de revoir ses compagnons de chambre… C'est qu'ils lui avaient manqué, tout de même! Harry se dirigeait donc d'un bon pas vers la tour des Gryffondor, accrochant et poussant _malencontreusement_ Blaise Zabini en chemin, avec de nouvelles idées plein la tête.

°°°°

Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde apprit la nouvelle du retour d'Harry Potter. De nombreux Serpentards donnèrent quelques coups de coude à Draco, espérant qu'il en profite pour humilier à nouveau le Sauveur… Mais le Blond restait étrangement silencieux, osant à peine lever le regard de son assiette, ayant peur d'en rencontrer un d'un vert hypnotisant.

Harry, de son côté, était plutôt désespéré. Autant hier il était déterminé à conquérir Draco, autant ce matin il n'avait aucune idée de comment…! Si au moins il pouvait provoquer le contact visuel! Mais le Serpentard évitait suspicieusement son regard. Il fallait trouver une autre manière d'attirer son attention!  
À l'instant même où il pensait à faire un strip-tease, Colin Creevey arriva avec la solution à son dilemme…

–'Harry! Comme je suis heureux que tu sois de retour! Tu m'as tellement manqué! Dis, est-ce que je pourrais t'interviewer? Aller, dit oui! S'il te plaît, Harry!'

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres fines dudit Harry…

–'Mais bien sûr, Colin, mais bien sûr. Je t'accorde trois questions.'

À ce moment, Draco Malefoy roula des yeux.

–'Oui! Commençons tout de suite! D'abords, où étais-tu ces derniers jours?'

Là, le Serpentard relève les yeux de son assiette, curieux.

–'Eh bien… Je dirais que j'affrontais mes erreurs de passé.'

Maintenant, il fronce les sourcils, intrigué et intéressé malgré lui.

–'Tes erreurs du passé? Est-ce que ça a un lien avec… Tu-Sais-Qui…?'

Draco se désintéresse déjà, soupirant intérieurement.

–'Non, non. Pas du tout. En fait, je dirais même que c'est une erreur aussi stupide et simple qu'une poignée de main!'

Mais, immédiatement, il relève la tête d'un coup sec, les yeux ronds et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

–'Hum… Bon, d'accord. Alors, pour finir, que retiens-tu de cet… affrontement épique avec tes démons invincibles?'

Là, Harry tourne la tête et plonge ses yeux dans ceux, ébahis, de Draco Malefoy.

–'Je retiens seulement que je dois m'entretenir avec… certaines personnes aux jolis cheveux blonds. Et avec une nouvelle envie de rencontre.'

Plusieurs gloussements de jeunes filles blondes retentirent alors dans la Grande Salle, tandis que Draco se demandait quelle mouche pouvait bien avoir piqué le célèbre Harry Potter!

°°°°

Deux jours. Ça faisait deux jours qu'Harry et Draco ne s'étaient plus parlés. Ils ne s'échangeaient plus de regard haineux, et les Gryffondors comme les Serpentards ne savaient plus où se mettre. Leurs chefs s'évitaient, même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient s'en rendre compte!  
Harry, de son côté, avait fait le premier pas. Il se disait que si Draco voulait de son amitié implicitement offerte, il ferait le deuxième avancement. Il espérait simplement que Draco avait comprit le message…  
Draco, quant à lui, était toujours à ses hésitations pour aborder Harry… Bien sûr qu'il avait compris le message. Draco n'était pas du genre stupide qui ne remarque rien. Il avait bien perçu l'invitation cachée dans l'entrevu de ce minable Creevey. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter… Harry voulait-il lui offrir son amitié, ou voulait-il plus qu'une relation platonique? Car, même s'il se le cachait à lui-même, le blond réalisait bien au fond que ces trois jours sans le Gryffondor avaient été un enfer. Et Harry -même si le Serpentard essayait de le nier- avait les yeux emplis d'amour, de tendresse et d'affection. Et, Mais peut-être se trompait-il? Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre sa fierté en proposant à Harry une relation que le Gryffondor refuserait avec dégoût. Mais, d'un autre côté, s'il ne tentait pas sa chance, peut-être raterait-il une bonne occasion? Aaaah! Tout ça s'était beaucoup trop compliqué! Si ce n'était pas de son orgueil, aussi…

°°°°

**(Nous vous avertissons, la prochaine séquence a été écrite tandis que nous étions particulièrement euphorique. Alors, elle devient plutôt humoristique! Ou, du moins, nous on se trouvait bien drôle en l'écrivant! Donc… Donc… Donc… C'est cela…)**

–'Ça suffit!' s'exclama Harry, en plein milieu de la Bibliothèque bondée, tout en se levant brusquement de son siège.

Réalisant qu'il avait pensé tout haut tandis qu'il réfléchissait à sa timidité envers Draco, Harry regarda autour de lui, mal à l'aise. Voyant que tout le monde le regardait, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte, l'homme aux cheveux noir bafouilla…

–'Euh… oui! J'ai… encore… euh… _oublié mon crayon_ dans ma chambre! Harry, ça suffit! Cesse d'être si distrait! Bon… Ben… Je vais… chercher mon crayon, moi… À plus!'

La foule, sceptique, se replongea tout de même dans ses études. Puis, Harry, poussant un soupir de soulagement et voulant ramasser ses livres le plus vite possible, échappa ses _nombreux _crayons (tous parfaitement taillés à douze centimètres) par terre en un immense fracas résonnant dans toute la pièce silencieuse. La foule releva la tête d'un même mouvement, fixant les nombreux crayons supposément oubliés…

–'Euh… Je ne sais pas d'où ils sortent!' S'exclama Harry tout en pointant les innombrables crayons, stylos, plumes, pousse mine, feutre (bref, tout l'équipement de l'étudiant modèle (ou du collectionneur de l'écriture)), 'J'vous l'jure! Je n'avais pas tous ces crayons il y a quelques secondes à peine! C'est de la magie!'

–'Mais oui, c'est ça!' s'exclama Goyle d'un ton aussi stupide que son propriétaire, 'Comme si ça existait la magie!'

–'Pssst!' lui murmura Pansy, complètement sidérée par l'imbécillité de son compagnon, 'On _est_ sorcier!'

–'Ah oui… C'est vrai! Je voulais dire… Mais oui, c'est ça! Comme si ça existait les crayons!'

Personne ne répondit à la stupidité flagrante de Goyle, n'étant même plus surpris de son imbécillité. Remerciant le ciel de la distraction non-intentionnelle du gorille épais, Harry se mit à genoux pour ramasser les dizaines, vingtaines, centaines, milliers (ok, là on exagère!) de petits traîtres qu'étaient ces crayons!  
Un par un, il les remit dans son sac. Jusqu'à un dernier, traître des traîtres, vilain des vilains, qui roulait sans cesse, le faisant marcher à quatre pattes à travers la Bibliothèque, traînant son sac de crayon, ne s'apercevant pas de _l'énoooorme _trou par lequel s'évadaient tous les crayons ramassés!  
Harry commençait à se demander si c'était une blague, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse arrêter par un crétin passant par là qui stoppa la course folle 'Harry versus Crayon'! Il ramassa avec soulagement l'objet fautif, non sans son sourire de victoire, puis releva la tête pour remercier son Sauveur.  
Lentement, il remonta la silhouette parfaitement dessinée (dessiner, crayon! Ahaha! Jeu de mot non voulu!) d'un évident sportif né qui apparemment s'appelait… Draco!  
Harry arrêta de bouger, se figeant net sous le regard amusé de Draco, qui, évidemment (mauvais coup du sort oblige) avait vu toute la scène, et ce, depuis le début!  
'_Aaah_' Se dit l'humilié, le calomnié, l'abominé, (etc.) qu'était notre Harry en ce moment, _'Humiliation! Calomnie! Abomination! Excrément! Flûte! Crottin! Merde quoi!' _Le Gryffondor se remit sur pied avant même de pouvoir dire 'Aye!' aye et prit ses jambes à son cou, abandonnant ses crayons, ses devoirs, et _surtout _Draco, claquant la porte en un grand fracas bruit de fracas (c'est fou le budget, ici!) en sortant! Mais! deuxième mauvais coup du sort, il coinça sa robe dans la porte!

–'ÇA SUFFIT!' implora Harry

–'Chhhhut! Un peu moins de bruit, Potter! On est dans une bibliothèque!' S'écria Mme Pince.

Harry, ne l'écoutant même pas, déchira sa robe crac en partant. Juste à l'endroit de (troisième coup du sort!) son magnifique fessier. Sur lequel reposait (quatrième coup du sort!), bien innocemment, un nouveau boxer sur lequel était fraîchement brodé les mots '_Prends-moi, Draco_!'. (Bon, bon… On peut pas vraiment laisser ça comme ça, n'est-ce pas? Rembobinons… Il n'y avait pas les mots '_Prends-moi' Draco!_', mais bien des fleurs hawaïennes. Ça vous va?) Mort de honte, Harry s'enferma dans les toilettes, des larmes nerveuses coulant sur ses joues.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Rusard, passant à quelques vingtaines de mètre plus loin, entendit un 'Y'AAA PUUUUS D'PAAAAPIEEEEER!' stridulant.

°°°°

En prenant bien soin de poser d'abords le pied droit hors du lit, Harry débuta sa journée. Cette fois, la journée serait en sa faveur, le mauvais sort ne serait plus contre lui! Foi d'Harry!  
Rejoignant Ron dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, Harry avait le regard bien haut. Quand soudain ses pieds lui semblèrent très attrayants…

–'Ah… Potter! Je te cherchais justement!'

Harry accéléra le pas, sa faim semblant l'attirer au plus vite vers la Grande Salle.

–'Eh les fleurs Hawaïennes, je te parle!'

Stoppant immédiatement sa course vers son déjeuner, Harry jeta un bref et subtil coup d'œil vers son postérieur.

–'Non, Potter, ta robe n'est pas déchirée!'

Harry soupira de soulagement…

–'Ce n'est pas ce que je regardais, Malefoy! Et ces boxers n'étaient pas les miens!'

Malefoy fit un sourire pervers…

–'Alors, dit Malefoy, où les as-tu eus?'

Harry se serait frappé…

–'Non non! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!'

–'C'est pas comme si tu m'avais trompé, on n'est pas un couple!'

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mouais bon… C'était sûr que Draco aurait pensé à _ça_! Après tout, dans trois semaines à peine, il aurait dix-huit ans! Il n'était plus aussi…_ innocent_ que lui. Puis, cherchant vainement une échappatoire, Harry lança, désespéré…

–'Euh…Tu voulais pas me dire quelque chose toi!'

Ouf il était sauvé…

–'Effectivement, Potter.'

Merde… C'était sans compter le self-control de Draco!

–'Oui, en fait, je voulais simplement te rendre… ceci.' Dit Draco en faisant apparaître Le Crayon.

Harry en aurait hurlé. Pourquoi c'était toujours LUI la victime de l'humiliation! Il devait faire quelque chose… C'était à Draco d'être prit au dépourvu! Pense, pense, pense, pense, pense, pense, pense! Agis!  
Il colla ses lèvres contre celles de Draco, faisant bien attention à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche (sans commentaire… ) avant de parler. Harry senti le sourire vainqueur et satisfait de Draco contre ses lèvres. Soudain, un éclair de génie lui frappa le front (ah ha… Le jeu de mot! ) C'était tout prévu, depuis le début! Draco avait, comme d'habitude, prévu tout ses faits et gestes…! Remarque, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça…  
Et ils en étaient là, ni ennemis, ni amis. Seulement là, à s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir. Ils avaient été ennemis, puis plus ou moins neutre, et maintenant… quoi? C'est vrai ça, ils étaient quoi! Ayant tourné sa langue sept fois, Harry pût enfin parler…

–'C'était pour rembourser la dette du crayon… Maintenant, je ne te dois plus rien! Tu m'as donné mon crayon, je te donne un baiser! Bon, alors j'ai faim moi!'

Puis Harry s'éloigna au plus vite de Draco, ne lui laissant pas le temps de placer une réplique. Une chance que personne ne les avait vu! D'ailleurs, c'est étrange… Ils étaient relativement près de la Grande Salle! Les lieux ne devraient pas être déserts!  
C'est donc un Harry aux sourcils froncés qui rejoignit Ron. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attraper un petit pain, il vit Dumbledore… Celui-ci le regardait, jetant des regards pas le moins de monde subtils à la table des Serpentards. Ce n'est pas ce fait comme tel qui affola Harry… Mais bien le clin d'œil implicite qu'il lui lança, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il savait (comme toujours) pour lui et Draco! Il préféra cesser les questions… Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse…

°°°°

Deux autres jours s'étaient donc écoulés, et pourtant ni Draco ni Harry ne s'étaient reparlés. Harry, comme toujours, se rongeait les sangs en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire!  
Draco, quant à lui, en revenait toujours à la même chose : Plaquer Harry contre un mur, l'empêcher de bouger en l'embrassant sans arrêt, jusqu'à ce que tous les deux manquent de souffle, puis il le traînerait jusqu'à sa chambre pour… Dormir l'un contre l'autre, emmitouflés dans leur bras jusqu'au matin…

Comme il aimerait que le temps s'arrête. Il pourrait ainsi continuer de regarder Harry, comme il le faisait présentement, pour longtemps et longtemps et longtemps encore… Mais le temps passe, et on ne peut l'arrêter. C'est pourquoi il se devait de se lever, de mettre un pied devant l'autre, et d'aller rejoindre le Gryffondor. Ça ne devrait pas être si dur! Après tout, il n'était pas le tombeur de Poudlard pour rien! Il avait une réputation à tenir, lui!

Et c'est avec cette pensée en tête (la fierté mène le monde…) que le blond se décrocha de la fenêtre d'où il observait son futur amant (et c'était une promesse!) qui jouait au Quidditch… seul! Il _devait_ le rejoindre. Draco avança alors progressivement à travers le château, lentement au début, se laissant l'opportunité de faire demi-tour. Puis il accéléra le pas, se mettant à courir (Chose qu'il s'était toujours promis de ne pas faire (un Malefoy n'a jamais l'air pressé!)) au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait la porte menant au terrain de Quidditch se rapprocher. Essoufflé, il ouvrit en grand l'immense porte en bois. Remarquant qu'Harry n'était plus sur le terrain, Draco reprit sa course en se dirigeant cette fois vers les vestiaires, ne prenant même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Il courait encore quand il tourna le coin du mur et vit Harry. Il se figea, se tenant sur un pied, une jambe en l'air, un bras en avant, l'autre en arrière… Et le souffle coupé (vous voyez la scène?). Harry était vraiment dans son élément, avec le Quidditch. Les cheveux encore plus désordonnés par le vent, des étincelles de joie dans les yeux… Tout simplement beau.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Harry comprit qu'il avait trouvé Draco… Pas Malefoy, mais bien Draco. Son Draco. Simultanément, un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Est-ce que deux personnes venant de milieux complètement différents peuvent s'entendre? Est-ce que l'humain a toujours besoin de parler, pour se comprendre? Harry et Draco croyaient que non… Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, comme en transe, jusqu'à se tenir l'un devant l'autre. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, perdu dans leurs yeux? Ils s'en fichaient…  
Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent et commencent à s'interroger…

'_J'le fais, j'le fais pas?_ pensa Draco, _Peut-être qu'il le prendrait mal…?_'

'_Bon, c'est le moment… Je dois le faire_, songeait Harry, _C'est ma dernière chance… Je ne peux plus reculer! Allez Harry, il faut y aller sur une impulsion!_'

'_Mais… Ah! Qu'est-ce que je risque de toute façon! Allez, go_!'

'_Go!_'

D'un même mouvement, les deux garçons s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent en un tendre premier baiser commun. Le velouté du baiser se fit plus doux encore lorsque leurs lèvres commencèrent, comme menés d'une vie propre, à bouger contre la bouche de la personne aimée. Les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent et des frissons se répercutèrent dans tout leur être lorsque leurs torses se touchèrent. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco, et celui-ci fit de même avec la taille d'Harry.  
Est-ce que le monde aurait pu être meilleur? Sûrement… Mais pour l'instant, seul leur situation leur importait.  
Après avoir savouré ce moment magique, les deux garçons se décrochèrent, sans pourtant cesser de se contempler. Harry était tellement, simplement, bien. Il avait enfin ce qu'il recherchait, le petit quelque chose qui lui manquait dans sa vie : la présence réconfortante de son Draco à ses côtés. Draco, lui, ne pensait à rien. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait baisser sa garde. La première fois qu'il avait vraiment confiance…  
Peut-être devrait-il tout raconter à Harry? Il croyait que oui… De toute façon, le brun savait déjà tout, il en était certain. Il ne savait pas comment il avait su, il ne savait pas où il l'avait su, il ne savait pas pourquoi Harry ne l'avait pas utilisé contre lui (quoique ça, il commençait à s'en douter)… Mais il savait qu'il _devait_ lui raconter. C'était une question de survie mentale! Alors il le fit. Simplement. Tout l'après-midi, lui et Harry parlèrent sans arrêt. Ne comprenant pas trop comment ils en étaient arrivés là, qu'est-ce qui les poussaient à s'attacher si rapidement à l'autre, mais se fiant tout de même à leur instinct et leur cœur.

––––•(-••-)•––––


	8. Le Drame de Draco

Hey hey hey !  
Nous voici donc au chapitre 8. Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin ! C'est vraiment le temps de nous encourager, parce qu'on a beaucoup de misère à écrire le dixième et dernier chapitre… Une bête panne d'inspiration qui gâche tout ! En fait, ça fait des mois que nous bloquons sur la fin. Nous avons bel et bien décidé de nous y mettre, mais nous savons que ce ne sera pas si facile… Alors les appuies, les critiques constructives, les conseils, les préférences (etc.), tout est accepté !Merci de votre patience pour l'attente de ce chapitre.

**Disclaimer** : Voir le chapitre 7.

**Titre** : All I Really Want (_Tout ce que je veux vraiment_)

**Résumé** : Si Harry avait accepté sa main, tout serait-ce si différent? Peut-on vraiment changer nos choix du passé? Maintenant qu'il a une possibilité, une dernière chance, il voit son erreur. Mais est-ce trop tard?

_Chapitre 8, Le drame de Draco_

––––•(-••-)•––––

Un homme, sous la pluie. En ce lieu, personne ne semble le connaître. Encore une fois, à se faire briser, à devoir recommencer, à devoir tout oublier…

Il lui semble que cette fois, l'humiliation était encore plus forte, plus vive. Il se sent trahi… Mais lui aussi, a trahi. Pourtant, il doit taire ce secret. Garder pour lui ces ténèbres qui assombriraient n'importe qui. On pourrait croire qu'il s'y est habitué, à la longue… Mais ce ne sont que fausses croyances. On ne peut s'y habitué, encore moins l'accepter. La vérité est qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour s'opposer. Il n'a pas le courage, la détermination et la force pour les faire arrêter.

Cette fois, c'était pire encore. Ils étaient plusieurs, sans arrêt, sans arrêt…

Un homme, blond. Sous la pluie, les traits déformés par la douleur, autant physique que psychologique. D'une douleur si pure qu'on jurerait que le ciel pleurait pour lui. Il était venu pour s'amuser avec ses amis, car il a aujourd'hui dix-huit ans. Eh bien c'est raté. Dix-huit années à se faire plier. Dix-huit années à tourner le fer dans la plaie.

Est-ce que ce trou dans son cœur serait un jour réparer? Hier à peine, il croyait que oui. Hier à peine, il se croyait heureux. Jusqu'à ce que son Père revienne, une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas le laisser tranquille…? Était-ce donc trop demander? Ne pouvait-il pas se trouver un autre souffre-douleur? Un autre jouet? Pourquoi son propre fils…Une goutte de pluie atteignit sa bouche… Étrangement, elle avait un goût salé.

Draco se leva, les cheveux collés à la peau. Il devait rentrer au château. Harry s'inquiéterait de ne pas le voir revenir du petit village sorcier. Pourtant, il aurait tout fait pour s'enfuir, trouver un coin secret, où personne ne le trouverait. Mais, encore une fois, il n'avait pas la force de partir. Il lui suffisait d'une petite poussée… Mais, au contraire, sans même le savoir, Harry le retenait. En un sens, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, ayant peine à se tenir debout, Draco déambula dans les allées, se fichant des regards incrédules tournés vers lui. Rentrer, il devait rentrer, et rien d'autre. Il passa devant le Chaudron Baveur. À travers la fenêtre, il pouvait apercevoir des étudiants (des Serdaigles, lui semblait-il) insouciants qui partageaient des Bierres-au-Beurre, des éclats de rire retentissants jusqu'à la rue. Draco détourna le regard, et continua à descendre le long de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard…

°°°°

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, lui et Draco, il y a trois semaines, Harry recherchait constamment la présence du blond. Malgré que le jeune couple n'ait toujours pas annoncé leur relation (soucieux qu'ils étaient des réactions qu'ils recevraient), les deux hommes se voyaient très régulièrement pour des cours prolongés de premiers soins… Leurs amis proches respectifs étaient au courant, bien sûr. Sinon, les possibilités pour se voir auraient été grandement réduites! Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les élèves des maisons de Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle se posaient de nombreuses questions à propos de la trêve qui semblait avoir été signée par les deux clans. Mais revenons à nos moutons!  
Harry et Draco, malgré qu'ils n'aient pas abordé la question, étaient bien conscients de devenir de plus en plus dépendant envers l'être aimé. Mais ils savaient bien qu'il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes. Après tout, on n'oubliait pas des années de haine en quelques mots! En seulement trois semaines, ils s'étaient disputés trente-neuf fois, avaient failli en venir aux mains dix-huit fois et s'étaient insultés (directement ou indirectement) quatre-vingt-une fois. Mais ils s'étaient aussi enlacés quarante-cinq fois, avaient dîné dix fois ensembles, avaient passé cent huit bons moments et s'étaient émerveillés de la beauté de l'autre quatre cent vingt neuf fois (c'est tout de même long, trois semaines!). Alors, en bref, ils étaient sur la bonne voie!

Justement, Harry attendait impatiemment que Draco revienne de Pré-au-Lard. C'était son anniversaire, aujourd'hui! Comment il le savait? Ah, ça… Il avait ses sources! (Bon, d'accord, il avait seulement entendu Padma et Parvati en discuter pendant la classe d'Enchantement…) Il avait bien l'intention de célébrer comme il se doit ces dix-huit années de vie (dix-huit ans, c'est majeur! ; p). Mais pour cela, il devait se contenir et attendre l'arrivée de Draco! D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas tarder à arriver…À peine la pensée était-elle formulée que la porte claqua. Harry se précipita dans la pièce adjacente à la chambre pour rejoindre Draco, devenant soudainement aussi bavard et excité qu'un petit enfant à son propre anniversaire!

–'DRACOOOOOOOO! Je t'attendais! Joyeux anniversaire!'

–'…'

–'Jespère que tu t'es amusé à Pré-au-Lard! Sûrement, on s'amuse toujours, là-bas. Et puis tu avais les autres Serpentard, aussi! J'aurais aimé être là… Mais, comme tu le vois, j'avais des choses à préparer!'

–'…'

–'Quoiqu'il ne faisait pas très beau… Tu es tout mouillé! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris de parapluie? Tu vas être bon à jeter quand tu seras cloué au lit par la fièvre! Et après, ce sera encore moi qui devrai te ramasser à la petite cuillère et être aux petits soins avec toi. Je suis sûr que tu feras semblant, exprès pour ça! Mais bon, puisque c'est ton anniversaire, je ne dirai aucun commentaire.'

–'…'

–'Eh bah qu'est-ce que t'as? T'as vu ta tête? On dirait que tu t'es fais rouler dessus par un camion…! Aaaaah, trop d'alcool, c'est ça? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Eh bien, il fallait modérer! Maintenant, c'est ton problème si t'as la gueule de bois!'

–'…'

–'Je suis vraiment heureux! Pas toi? T'as dix-huit ans, quand même! Ce n'est pas rien! Allez, souris un peu.'

Draco ne répondit pas, mais se mit en mouvement. Lentement, ses membres le faisant souffrir horriblement, il traversa la pièce sous le regard étonné d'Harry. Il passa le seuil de la porte de chambre, et la claqua violemment, se fichant totalement de l'expression blessée que le Gryffondor affichait.

Draco s'effondra sur le lit, les vêtements toujours trempés, et laissa couler ses larmes. Il se sentait désolé pour Harry, mais il était incapable de partager la bonne humeur excessive du brun. Il n'avait plus du tout le cœur à la fête. Son père l'avait déjà assez bien célébrée comme ça…  
Quelle honte! Par son propre père, et à dix-huit ans qui plus est. Y a-t-il plus grande trahison, plus grande blessure que de n'avoir pas l'amour de ses parents? Depuis qu'il était tout petit garçon, il se faisait abuser… Mais maintenant, il était grand. Il était un homme, aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas capable de s'en sortir, de faire arrêter tout ça?  
Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'en pouvait plus…

°°°°

–'Mais… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive… ?'

Harry en restait coi. Draco n'avait jamais agit comme ça…! Même pas quand ils étaient ennemis! Il était simplement… vide. Ce n'était pas la gueule de bois… Il connaissait Draco, il l'avait déjà vu saoul (En trois semaines de couple, toutes les occasions pour boire sont bonnes!), et son 'après-beuverie' n'était jamais ainsi!  
Tandis qu'il pensait à tout ça, Harry était sortit du dortoir, sachant que Draco voulait rester seul. Il errait dans les corridors, l'esprit ailleurs, quand il se fit interpellé par un groupe de Serpentard…

–'Hey, Potter! T'aurais pas vu Draco par hasard?'

–'Mais non, imbécile!' Dit un Serpentard à Blaise, qui l'avait abordé, 'Malefoy n'est pas avec Potter! Tu ne te rappelles pas? C'est son père qui est venu le chercher pour l'emmener à Pré-au-Lard!'

–'Ah ouais, c'est vrai… J'avais oublié! Comme je suis con, parfois!'

Et le groupe s'éloigna, toujours riant aux dépends de Blaise, laissant un Harry paniqué.  
Non, c'était impossible! C'était une blague! Pas aujourd'hui, voyons! Même son père n'aurait pas fait _ça _le jour de son anniversaire! Il avait un cœur, quand même!…N'est-ce pas…?  
Harry émit un rire nerveux, avant de tourner les talons et de se dépêcher à retourner au dortoir de Draco. Au bout d'un moment, il courait déjà de toute la force de ses jambes, de plus en plus paniqué.  
Est-ce que Lucius aurait recommencé à roder autour de Draco? Et ce serait pour ça qu'il était si mal en point? Comment un père peut-il violer son enfant le jour de son anniversaire! Non, Lucius Malefoy n'aurait pas fait ça. Ou bien c'est qu'il n'était pas un père… Il ne méritait ce statut si important. Il ne serait qu'un briseur d'âme, un voleur de sentiments. Toutes ces années aux côtés de Voldemort l'aurait-il rendu aussi fou que lui? Si c'était le cas, c'était une menace à éliminer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait être mis hors d'état de nuire.

Sur cette pensée, Harry arriva enfin à la porte des appartements de Draco et entra, précipité. Il courut vers la chambre et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Ce qu'il y vit le glaça sur place. Jamais il n'avait vu le blond si dévasté, si détruit. C'était plutôt… déstabilisant. De voir Draco, le corps couvert de marques, tremblant de tous ses membres à cause de sanglots contenus, était l'image la plus frappante qu'Harry se souvienne d'avoir vu.  
Lentement, ne voulant pas apeurer Draco, il s'approcha de lui et le pris doucement dans ses bras. La tête du blond se posa naturellement sur son épaule, et ses bras le rapprochèrent immédiatement de son corps, le tenant solidement.

Harry sût alors que ses hypothèses à propos de Lucius Malefoy s'avéraient vraies… Rien ne pourrait mettre Draco dans cet état. Et, malgré qu'ils n'aient jamais parlé des nombreux viols du jeune Serpentard, Harry était tout de même au courant. C'est pourquoi il ne posa pas de question, se contentant de bercer doucement Draco, essayant de l'apaiser de mieux qu'il le pouvait.

–'Il ne te touchera plus, Draco. Je t'aime trop pour le laisser te faire du mal.'

À peine les mots étaient-ils chuchotés que Draco explosa en sanglot, n'en pouvant plus. Il laissa couler les larmes trop longtemps retenues. Harry était là pour lui, maintenant. Harry le protégerait de son père, et il le consolerait quand son fardeau deviendrait trop lourd à porter. Peut-être que c'était vrai, après tout… Peut-être que tout irait bien…

––––•(-••-)•––––

Alors voilà, c'était le chapitre 7! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!

Vous savez, il y a 3 moyens principaux pour montrer son appréciation à quelqu'un… Le premier est par le regard! Mais, comme on ne se voit pas, on l'élimine. Ensuite, il y a le dire. Mais, comme je ne vous entends pas, on l'élimine lui aussi. Reste de laisser une review! Ce qui est accessible à vous tous, et qui vous donne la fierté d'avoir fait votre B.A. la journée.  
Alors… Allez-y dont! Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une review. Que ce soit pour montrer votre appréciation ou pour faire une _critique constructive_. Mais, s'il vous plaît, évitez les bêtes insultes. Ça ne fait que démoraliser, et ça n'améliore pas l'histoire.  
Merci beaucoup!

Cordelune


	9. Le Procès

Helloooo !  
Alors, c'est un chapitre plutôt court. Mais bon, il est essentiel à l'histoire. Nous rappelons qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre à l'histoire ! Un gros merci particulier à ceux qui nous ont laissé une review. On sait au moins qu'il y en a un peu qui tiennent à la lire, cette fichue histoire ! lol

**Disclaimer **: Voir le chapitre 8.

**Titre **: All I Really Want (_Tout ce que je veux vraiment_)

**Résumé** : Si Harry avait accepté sa main, tout serait-ce si différent? Peut-on vraiment changer nos choix du passé? Maintenant qu'il a une possibilité, une dernière chance, il voit son erreur. Mais est-ce trop tard?

_Chapitre 9, Le Procès_

––––•(-••-)•––––

À peine Draco s'était-il endormi qu'Harry quitta la pièce. Il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen pour éliminer Lucius Malefoy.  
Il avait deux options. Suivre l'opinion de Ron…

'_Allez ! Crève le ! Il le mérite !_'

Ou suivre celle d'Hermione…

' _Depuis trop longtemps Lucius Malefoy est dans le domaine de la Magie Noire. Il a volé, tué, agressé et commis tous les crimes imaginables ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait, je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'a laissé aucune preuve derrière lui. C'est à la manière moldue qu'il faut procéder._'

Suivre son cœur…

'_Je suis sûr que tu en meures d'envie ! Je sais que tu as de la rancune envers cet escroc ! Pourquoi tu ne laisse pas agir ton cœur, pour une fois !_'

Ou suivre sa tête…

'_Harry, je sais très bien que c'est dur pour toi de refouler toute la rage que tu as envers Lucius Malefoy mais, crois-moi, tu auras beaucoup plus de satisfaction à le savoir enfermé derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, ayant moins d'âme qu'un mort ! De plus, tu ne vaudrais pas tellement mieux que lui en essayant de le tuer. Et imagine qu'il s'en sorte, tandis que toi tu serais enfermé ! Tu ferais moins le fier, après… Allez Harry, sois raisonnable. Après tout, j'ai toujours raison, et tu le sais ! Prends-toi en main, et trouve des preuves pour l'incriminer._'

Mouais… Elle avait un point, tout de même. Oui, c'était décidé, il éliminerait Lucius Malefoy, avec ou sans aide. Mais d'abord, il devait aller voir Dumbledore. Peut-être aurait-il déjà quelques pistes ? Ça l'aiderait bien… Après tout, qui était-il, lui, pour réussir à éliminer le plus grand criminel encore vivant ? Toutes les autorités se doutaient qu'il n'avait pas l'âme la plus pure, mais personne ne trouvait de preuves ! Alors pourquoi lui en trouverait-il ?

°°°°

C'est donc un Harry douteux qui pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore…

–'Bien le bonjour, Harry ! Je me demandais justement quand tu te déciderais à venir me voir…'

–'Vous savez déjà ?'

Dumbledore répondit par un sourire…

–'Bien. Ça économisera du temps. Je veux que vous m'aidiez à incriminer Lucius Malefoy, d'une manière ou d'une autre.'

–'J'y réfléchissais justement. Et je crois bien avoir compris quelque chose… D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment j'ai fait pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt… C'était tellement évident ! D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours accepté ce Mordicus de mauvaise grâce… Et, de plus, il me traitait de vieux, ce sacripant ! Moi, vieux. Et puis quoi encore ?'

Harry, un peu perdu parmi le bla bla incessant de son… jeune (s'il le dit…) directeur, mit quelque seconde avant de réaliser qu'Uric Mordicus avait disparu !

–'Uric Mordicus n'est plus là… ? Pourquoi ?' demanda-t-il alors.

–'Je l'ai tout simplement chassé, Harry. Cet homme est mauvais, et cherche constamment à nous trouver des failles pour aider la cause de Mr. Malefoy senior. Oui, vraiment, c'était tellement évident ! Comment mon esprit si vif a-t-il pu être dupé si facilement ? J'aurais dû m'écouter… Je le savais ! Je le savais !'

Harry, ayant arrêté d'écouter après la mention d'un certain Malefoy Senior, coupa Dumbledore et demanda :

–'La cause ? Mais quelle cause ? Voldemort n'est pourtant plus de ce monde !'

–'Hélas, Harry, Lucius Malefoy est ambitieux. Depuis la mort du Mage Noir, Lucius n'a de cesse d'essayer de prendre sa place en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement pour lui, tu es encore là pour contrer ses plans… Tu as vaincu son ancien maître, et il sait pertinemment que tu pourrais aisément le vaincre lui aussi. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien si tu pourrais me vaincre… On fera un duel, hein Harry ? Un jour, il faudra essayer…'

Le jeune Gryffondor commençait vraiment à être impressionné par l'art qu'avait Dumbledore à changer de sujet…! Il faudrait qu'il demande au vieux fou comment il faisait… Ça pouvait toujours être utile pour se sauver de conversation embarrassante, après tout ! Mais bref… C'était une autre histoire. L'heure était grave. Il fallait être sérieux ! Concentration, concentration…

–'Mais… Pourtant Lucius n'a jamais rien tenté contre moi !'

–'C'est là que tu te trompes, Harry… C'est là que tu te trompes. Tu n'as pas pu oublié si vite ton séjour dans le monde du Korrigan, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose, et sûrement avec raison, que Lucius avait trafiqué cette pierre pour t'y enfermer, et ainsi tu ne serais plus en état de nuire. Et il aurait réussi, si je n'avais pas trouvé le Korrigan ainsi que le moyen de t'en ramener. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à Fumsec que je l'ai trouvé! S'il n'avait pas si honteusement caché mes petits bonbons, je n'aurais pas retourné tout cet immense bureau pour les retrouver! Sacré Fumsec, tout de même… Je suis sûr qu'il _savait_ qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Il m'impressionnera toujours, cet oiseau! Je crois même qu'il n'y a pas un phénix aussi intelligent que lui. Mais, que veux-tu, tel maître tel animal de compagnie!'

Quand Dumbledore eût fini de parler, Harry rangea son petit carnet de note dénommé Comment Subtilement Changer De Sujet. 'Concentration, concentration' repensa Harry avant de re…re-re-revenir au sujet principal!

–'Mais… C'est pourtant Uric qui m'a envoyé dans ce monde!'

–'Tu n'as pas tort, Harry. Mais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Mordicus et Malefoy sont de très bons amis… L'un accompagne l'autre, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire! Uric a agit pour la cause de Lucius. Comprends-tu où je veux en venir, Harry?'

–'Que le Korrigan est la preuve indéniable de la culpabilité de Lucius Malefoy!'

Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête.

–'Mais… Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt!'

–'Je crois que tu ne m'écoutes pas vraiment attentivement quand je te parle, Harry…' dit le Directeur, soupçonneux. 'Je t'ai déjà dit que je venais à peine de découvrir tout ce plan machiavéliquement machiavélique! D'ailleurs, Lucius a été particulièrement prodigieux sur ce coup-là… Son plan arrivait _presque_ à la hauteur des miens! Je crois que Draco retient parfois de lui… Il est très intelligent, tu sais! Et puis, tu as vu ses cheveux! Je pense qu'il les retient de sa mère, par contre… Mais, comment se fait-il que Narcissa ait les cheveux si blonds, presque blancs? Elle est originellement une Black, non? Elle devrait donc avoir les cheveux noirs…!'

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry ressortit son cahier de note…

°°°°

Le lendemain, les démarches étaient déjà enclenchées. Albus Dumbledore avait averti les Aurors, qui n'avaient pas hésité à accepter l'enquête (depuis le temps qu'ils recherchaient des preuves contre Lucius!), et Harry avait commencé à approcher Draco par rapport au témoignage qui incriminerait son père. Il faudrait qu'il révèle les nombreux viols dont il avait été victime, et Dieu savait comme ce fait était dur pour Draco…

–'Tout va bien aller, Draco. Je serai là pour t'appuyer. Ce sera fini, après. Plus jamais il ne te touchera! Je te le promets. De toute façon, c'est à moi que revient cette tâche, désormais. Je suis certain d'être le meilleur de cette catégorie. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de concurrent direct, alors… À moins que tu ne sois soudainement devenu hétérosexuel! Alors là, je ne pourrais franchement rien faire! Quoique… Avec la chirurgie… Non, NON! N'essaie pas de m'influencer à faire ça, Draco! C'est contre mes valeurs. Petit diablotin…'

À ce moment, le regard de Draco dériva vers un livre assez volumineux intitulé _Dériver Une Conversation : Ces changements subtils_, écrit par un certain Albor Dumbledus… Hmmm… Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne.

°°°°

–'J'appelle à la barre Uric Mordicus, le portrait.' Fit l'écho de la voix du respecté Directeur de Poudlard.

Le juge approuva d'un signe de tête et un Auror amena le cadre emprisonnant ledit Uric.

–'M. Mordicus, êtes-vous lié d'amitié avec le suspect Lucius Malefoy?' Demanda l'avocat Dumbledore.

–'Oui je le suis.' Répondit le 'véritasérumé' Mordicus.

–'Et ce depuis combien d'années?'

–'Bien avant ma mort, cher Monsieur. Donc au-delà d'une cinquantaine d'années…'

–'Cela étant maintenant clarifié, avez-vous déjà comploté avec M. Malefoy Senior dans le but de nuire à autrui?'

Uric émit un petit rire à peine perceptible.

–'Oh oui! Et bien des fois.'

–'Dernièrement, l'avez-vous aidé à éliminer M. Potter ici présent?'

–'OBJECTION!' S'époumona M. Vol-de-Marre, l'avocat de Lucius.

–'Allez-y…', lui confirma le juge.

–'Euh… Hum… La question est trop vague… Et… Euh-'

–'Objection rejetée, dit Fudge d'un ton ennuyé. Répondez à la question posée par Dumbledore, Mordicus.'

–'Non, je n'ai pas cherché à l'éliminer.'

La foule s'anima et un flot de chuchotements s'éleva de la salle.

–'SILENCE DANS LA SALLE!' accompagna Fudge, le Juge, de trois coups de marteau.

La foule se tut.

–'Ainsi vous n'avez jamais cherché à nuire à M. Potter?' Continua Dumbledore.

–'OBJECTION!' S'écria à nouveau Vol-de-Marre (un novice en manque d'argent), le seul avocat ayant accepté la cause désespérée qu'était celle de Malefoy Senior.

–'Objection rejetée! Continuez Mordicus… Vous n'avez donc jamais cherché à nuire à M. Potter?'

–'Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…'

–'Précisez votre pensée…'

–'J'ai dit que j'ai déjà participé aux complots de Lucius mais pas que j'ai tenté d'éliminer M. Potter.'

–'Donc vous admettez lui avoir déjà voulu du mal?'

–'OBJECTION! VOTRE HONNEUR, JE DEMANDE UNE OBJECTION!'

–'CESSEZ DE HURLER, JE NE SUIS PAS SOURD! Et objection rejetée. Allez, reprenez! Plus vite que ça!'

_On entendit vaguement Vol-de-Marre marmonner dans sa barbe- soit dit en passant, très mal rasée…-_

_-'marmonnement… Juge corrompu… marmonnement… Soudoyé… marmonnement …'aurais dû le payer en premier…'_

–'Bien sûr que je lui ai déjà voulu du mal.' Avoua le portrait.

–'Quel est votre dernier complot machiavélique?'

–'J'ai essayé d'éradiquer de la surface de la planète… Miss Teigne.'

Rusard se leva d'un bond, scandalisé! Et c'est par-dessus le brouhaha général qu'il s'écria…

–'C'est une ABOMINATION! UNE CALOMNIE! Un… Un… UN COMPLOT MACHIAVÉLIQUE! Condamnez-le à mort une deuxième fois! Même en portrait, c'est un criminel sans merci!'

–'SILENCE! J'AI DIT SILENCE!' _paf paf paf, dit le marteau_

–'Reprenons, recommença Dumbledore. Nous disions donc… Quel était votre dernier plan machiavélique mettant en scène le Korrigan de Maréchal? Un objet, précisons-le, interdit dans tous les Codes de Loi existant.'

–'C'était il y a un mois ou deux… Lucius et moi avions enfin trouvé un moyen de nous débarrasser de cette peste de Potter. Et ce, sans même nous tacher les mains de son sang! Le plan parfait… Nous n'avions qu'à lui faire toucher le Korrigan, et il serait lui-même emmené dans ses erreurs du passé… Seulement, il ne pourrait plus en revenir, la pierre ayant été préalablement trafiquée par ce cher Lucius.'

–'Est-ce vous qui avez poussé M. Potter à toucher la pierre?'

–'Oui, oui bien sûr! Mais je n'ai aucun mérite… C'était l'idée de Lucius, et Potter a été tellement naïf! Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir.'

_#C'est alors que toute la salle détourna son attention pour écouter deux jeunes hommes pas tellement subtils…_

_-Je ne suis pas siii naïf, tout de même… Non?_

_-Harry! Tais-toi et écoute! Comment veux-tu que je témoigne correctement si je ne sais pas où nous en sommes? Vraiment, parfois…_

_-Draco… Est-ce que tu as parlé à Dumbledore, récemment?_

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question?_

_-Tu vois! Encore! Tu évites toutes mes questions, tu changes de sujet!_

_-Écoute, je te dis! Je veux me concentrer sur le tribunal!#_

–'Eum…Bien, bien… J'allais donc dire, avant d'être interrompu, que j'en ai fini avec Uric Mordicus. J'aimerais maintenant appeler un dernier témoin.' Dit Albus en se tournant vers Draco.

Lucius, ayant vu le regard de Dumbledore vers son fils, donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son avocat, qui dit –d'un ton très calme et poli, cette fois- …

–'Puis-je, si ça ne vous n'y voyez pas d'objection (Jeu de mot vaseux… '), avoir une –putain d'- objection, votre majestueuse honneur?

–'Cessez dont d'être lèche-botte, Vol-de-Marre! _la salle frémit_ Et dites dont votre objection…'

–'Mon client ayant déjà été culpabilisé, je ne crois pas qu'il faille perdre d'autre temps avec Malefoy Junior, qui n'a aucun lien avec cette histoire!', dit l'Avocat de la Défense, un sourire vainqueur naissant sur ses lèvres.

La phrase fut à peine dite qu'une main s'éleva dans les air.

–'Un problème, Mademoiselle Granger?'

–'J'aurais un commentaire à émettre…'

–'C'est supposé être un tribunal sérieux ici! On aurait pourtant dit un vrai cirque! Mais bon… Allez-y, tandis qu'on y est…'

–'Merci Monsieur le Ministre, commença Hermione. M. Vol-de-Marre _la salle re-frémit d'horreur_, comment savez-vous que M. Dumbledore veut interroger Draco? Il n'a pourtant rien dit… Auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher à son propos?'

–'Mais voyons… Qu'insinuez-vous?'

–'Si Draco Malefoy n'a réellement rien à voir avec cette histoire, pourquoi craignez-vous que Dumbledore l'interroge? Après tout, selon la loi numéro 35 D, au deuxième paragraphe, il lui resterait encore un témoin à comparaître.'

–'Merci Mademoiselle Granger, c'est un point très intéressant. Vol-de-Marre _nouveau frémissement dans l'assemblé,_ votre objection est rejetée une nouvelle fois.' Dit Fudge. Celui-ci fit alors un signe de tête vers Albus, qui continua sur sa lancée…

–'J'appelle donc Draco Malefoy à la barre.'

Harry mit sa main sur l'épaule de Draco en un signe d'encouragement, et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Le blond lui rendit son sourire et se leva, déterminé à ne plus jamais se laisser blesser.

––––•(-••-)•––––


	10. Tout Ce Que Je Veux Vraiment

This is the end, my friends…

Alors nous voilà, à la fin de cette épopée qu'était l'écriture de _All__ I Really Want_. Ce fut… Périlleux. Long. Je dirais même dur. Mais toujours aussi plaisant. Nous sommes satisfaites du résultat général de cette histoire. Nous avons laissé quelques parties de nous-mêmes ici. Nous espérons vraiment que vous avez autant apprécié que nous, et nous vous remercions de votre patience et vos reviews qui nous ont toujours réchauffées le cœur. Merci encore et bonne lecture une dernière fois : )

**Par Cordelune et luna's-shadow**

N/A : les pensées d'Harry sont en italique et en # # .

**Disclaimer** : Voir le chapitre 8.

**Titre** : All I Really Want (_Tout ce que je veux vraiment_)

**Résumé** : Si Harry avait accepté sa main, tout serait-ce si différent? Peut-on vraiment changer nos choix du passé? Maintenant qu'il a une possibilité, une dernière chance, il voit son erreur. Mais est-ce trop tard?

_Chapitre 10, Tout ce que je veux vraiment._

––––•(-••-)•––––

–'J'appelle donc Draco Malefoy à la barre.'

Draco se leva, la mort dans l'âme. Alors il arrivait enfin, ce moment… Ce moment où son père ne pouvait rien contre lui, et où il serait définitivement mis hors d'état de nuire. Draco avait presque arrêté d'y croire…

Il avança, lentement, et traversa la salle, tête baissée, ses cheveux constituant une barrière contre les regards pesant de la foule -curieuse de savoir pourquoi le jeune Malefoy avait été appelé à la barre. Enfin arrivé au siège des témoins, il inspira fortement, enfila son masque froid, prit son courage à deux mains et leva la tête. Il ingurgita le véritasérum obligatoire, et se tourna vers Dumbledore, attendant la première question.

–'Monsieur Draco Malefoy, savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai appelé à témoigner?' Commença le Directeur.

–'Oui.'

–'Je vais poser plusieurs questions à propos de votre père et votre vie à ses côtés.'

–'…'

–'Ayant vécu toute votre vie dans le Manoir Malefoy, êtes-vous déjà tombé sur des preuves compromettantes à propos de la vie criminelle de votre père?'

–'J'étais vaguement au courant, mais tout m'avait été caché. J'ai dans l'idée que mon père, connaissant mon caractère vantard, ne voulait simplement pas que je parle de ses exploits.'

–'Objection votre Honneur! Pourquoi ce gamin est-il à la barre s'il n'a rien de concret pour incriminer son père?' Draco tourna se regard de glace vers Vol-de-Marre, qui se figea, mal à l'aise sous ce regard perçant. Celui-ci continua… 'Mais… Si… Si vous avez autre chose à dire…?'

–'Vous avez raison en ce point que je n'ai rien pour incriminer mon père à propos de ses activités auprès de Voldemort, Vol-de-Marre! double frémissement d'horreur de la salle Mais, si vous me le permettez, j'ai autre chose à raconter…'

Draco se tourna vers le Juge, attendant une réponse à sa requête. Fudge approuva de la tête, et Malefoy Junior se lança…

–'J'avais environ cinq ans la première fois… Mon père était saoul. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Mais ça ne l'excusait pas, puisque ça n'a pas cessé par la suite. Je n'avais pas compris, au début. La deuxième fois a été bien pire… Et Lucius n'était pas saoul.

C'était trois ans plus tard, en hiver… Mes parents s'étaient une fois de plus disputés. Et, une fois de plus, j'en avais subi les éclats. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me frappait. Mais cette fois avait été beaucoup plus douloureuse. J'en pleurais. Je ne pensais qu'à la douleur et aux larmes qui m'envahissaient. Je ne réalisais pas ce qu'il me faisait. Le même soir, je pleurais encore dans ma chambre. Mais ce n'était plus pour les mêmes raisons… Ces larmes, elles représentaient ma frayeur. À huit ans, j'avais déjà peur de mon père, de ce qu'il pouvait me faire.

Et avec raison! Il me l'a refait, de plus en plus fréquemment, sachant que j'étais une parfaite petite source de plaisir, et sachant que je ne parlerais pas. À onze ans, ce fut une des pires fois… Il avait emmené des amis. Et ils m'ont pris et repris mon innocence, l'un après l'autre.

J'ai cru que mon père s'était, calmé après cette fois… Il n'est pas revenu me voir pour plusieurs mois. Grâce à l'école, je suppose. Elle m'offrait chaleur et protection. J'étais bien, j'étais libre! Mon père ne me persécutait plus… Jusqu'aux vacances, où il rattrapait sans répit le temps perdu. Ma vie a continué ainsi pendant toutes mes études.

Jusqu'à tout récemment… Où mon père est venu me harceler! Même pendant ma scolarité! Tu as osé me violer!' S'exclama Draco en se levant et se tournant vers son agresseur. 'Tu m'as violé! Encore une fois! Et le jour de mes dix-huit ans! Le jour de mon anniversaire! Tu es ignoble… Comment oses-tu encore me regarder, comment oses-tu garder la tête haute après tout ce que tu m'as fait… ?' Lucius se contenta de lâcher un soupir méprisant.

Des coups de marteau retentirent dans la salle déjà attentive, stoppant la rage de Draco.

–'Draco Malefoy, insinuez-vous que votre père vous aurait violé pendant toutes ces années?' Demanda enfin Fudge.

–'Je ne l'insinue pas, Monsieur. Je le dénonce haut et fort! Mon père m'a violé des dizaines de fois!'

Aussitôt, un torrent de voix scandalisées par cet inceste s'élevèrent, s'échouant contre les murs du tribunal. Un seul regard de Fudge les fit taire, le cou renfoncé dans leurs épaules.

–'Merci pour ce témoignage, nous en avons assez entendu. Dumbledore, Vol-de-Marre frémissement de la salle- mais vous n'avez pas fini avec ces frémissements!- en avez-vous fini avec vos questions… Et vos objections?' Ajouta Fudge à l'adresse de Vol-de-Marre.

Dumbledore acquiesça de la tête, et Vol-de-Marre… Eh bien le piètre avocat qu'il faisait n'eût rien à ajouter.

–'Je vais donc maintenant me retirer avec le jury pour délibérer la sentence de M. Lucius Malefoy.'

Dès que Fudge eut quitté la pièce, le murmure de la salle s'amplifia jusqu'à devenir brouhaha général. Draco ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre ses amis, et ainsi, éviter de se faire approcher par les curieux. Il se sentait vide d'énergie… Dévoiler ses plus grandes hontes au monde entier n'était pas chose évidente. Et Harry le savait. C'est pourquoi il prit Draco dans ses bras et l'amena hors de la salle, sachant de toute évidence que Lucius serait jugé coupable.

Ils marchèrent dans un silence confortable. Un silence qu'on apprécie, un silence qu'on déguste. Un silence pensif, où chacun des occupants choisi de garder ses pensées pour soi. Un silence bien vite interrompu par un Harry impatient…

–'Tout s'est bien passé. Je suis heureux que ce soit enfin fini! Plus rien ni personne ne pourra nous nuire, à présent. Tu as gagné, Draco. Tu as gagné!'

C'est alors que Draco leva la tête et surprit Harry en lui offrant un sourire radieux.

–'Je sais bien, Harry! Maintenant, rien ne m'empêche plus de profiter des petits plaisirs de la vie… Et de ceux de mon petit-ami…' ajouta-t-il, l'air malicieux.

Harry fut un instant incertain. Est-ce que Draco venait _vraiment_ de faire un sous-entendu plus ou moins lubrique? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, pourtant… Draco dû lire dans ses pensées, car un rire léger et doux résonna dans le corridor vide.

–'Eh oui, Potter! Tu as bien compris! Je compte bien profiter de toi… Sous toutes les coutures!'

Harry, quoique toujours surpris, fut étrangement souriant à l'idée d'être _utilisé_ par Draco Malefoy… LE Draco Malefoy! Oui oui! Celui-là! Le sex-symbol, le Grand, le Magnifique, le Captivant Draco! Son petit-ami… À lui tout seul!  
Alors, pour ne pas être laissé en reste question sous-entendu, Harry répliqua :

–'Je veux bien jouer au docteur… Mais je deviens im_patient_, à la longue! Tu comptes te décider un jour?'

Un sourire éclaira les yeux du blond, envoyant des papillons dans le ventre d'Harry.

–'Le plus tôt sera le mieux, mon cher Potter! Le plus tôt sera le mieux…'

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons en riant, le cœur plus serein, plus léger. Harry, de son côté, resta immobile, regardant son petit ami d'un air émerveillé, comme s'il venait de déballer le plus beau des cadeaux. Ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité…

°°°°

Poudlard étant ce qu'il est, le lendemain tout le monde savait pour Draco. Certains compatissaient, certains avaient pitié… Et d'autres félicitaient Lucius, pensant que le jeune Malefoy n'avait reçu que ce qu'il méritait. Comme les gens sont prompts aux jugements!  
Mais c'est une autre histoire.  
Le jeune blond, bien qu'un peu exaspéré que tout le monde se taise dès qu'il était en vue, savait tirer profit de toute situation. Autant profiter de l'attention tournée vers lui pour regagner un peu de sa dignité perdue! Étrangement, c'est en la personne d'Harry qu'il retrouva sa fierté. C'est vrai, après tout! Personne n'avait jamais pu complètement dompter le Gryffondor. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait réussi. Alors, à chaque occasion, il exposait fièrement son 'trophée'. On les voyait constamment, dans un des coins plus ou moins sombre des nombreux couloirs, se bécotant tendrement et/ou s'embrassant torridement. La plupart tournait les yeux, pudiques. Mais d'autres les regardaient, amusés, pariant sur le nombre de temps qu'ils tiendraient sans reprendre leur souffle.  
Mbref…! La vie reprenait tranquillement son cours, avec ses hauts et ses bas. Les rumeurs et les potins changèrent de cible, et le jeune couple fut vite oublié. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, étant donné qu'ils avaient maintenant plus d'intimité…

–'Mais enfin, Draco…! J'ai un cours dans quinze minutes, je n'ai pas le temps!'

–'Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver un peu de temps, pour moi…'

–'Je te jure que j'adorerais rester plus longtemps, mais je dois vraiment y aller!'

Les protestations d'Harry furent étouffées par un baiser. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus tellement _envie_ de répliquer… Ce ne fut pas très long avant qu'un léger sourire victorieux apparaisse sur les lèvres de Draco, tandis qu'Harry les entraînait tous les deux dans une vieille salle de classe.

–'Et enlève-moi tout de suite ce sourire!' rajouta tout de même Harry, agacé. Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit.

Le reste est histoire de drap.

°°°°

C'est alors un Harry à la cravate détachée et à la chemise mal boutonnée qui entra, _légèrement_ en retard, dans la classe du Grand, du Cruel, du Partial Severus Snape. Celui-ci était tourné vers le tableau noir, écrivant les ingrédients nécessaires pour une nouvelle potion. Ne croyant pas à sa chance, Harry entreprit de se rendre à sa place sans se faire remarquer.  
Joignant ses mains en une piètre imitation d'un fusil, le Gryffondor fut soudain prit d'une adrénaline à la Mission Impossible (**1**). Il fléchit les genoux, faisant des roulades silencieuses sur le sol froid des cachots, tentant de joindre Ron à leur place habituelle. Toute la classe le regardait maintenant comme s'il était cinglé (ce qui est très possible, quand on y pense…), sauf Hermione et quelques autres élèves moldus connaissant le fameux film d'action, qui essayaient de retenir les éclats de rire menaçant de faire repérer Harry.  
Plus que trois mètres, deux, un… Et, agilement, toujours dans le silence le plus complet, le brun se glissa sur son banc d'école. Il dévisagea un instant la trentaine d'élève qui le fixait, puis se mit à l'œuvre de retranscrire les ingrédients. Tout à sa fierté d'avoir déjoué Snape, Harry avait à peine sorti son pot d'encre que…

–'10 points d'enlevés à Gryffondor pour votre retard, Monsieur Potter.'

Le Maître des Potions, sans même avoir cessé d'écrire et encore moins s'être retourné, déclencha par cette simple phrase les rires de toute la classe. Comment! Mais comment! Il n'avait fait aucun bruit pourtant! Il en était certain! Cet homme avait un sixième sens… Ledit Monsieur Potter, dans sa barbe, se jura alors qu'un jour il l'aurait, ce serpent! Mais, pour l'instant, il ne fit que laisser tomber sa tête sur son bureau sous le coup de l'humiliation en un gros bruit sonore. Du fait, il manqua le léger sourire étirant les lèvres fines du Professeur Snape.

°°°°

Un peu plus tard, vers la fin du cours de Potion, Snape recueillit les échantillons de potions, comme à son habitude. Quand vint le tour d'Harry, il lui demanda de rester à l'avant de la classe. Intrigué, Harry se tut, tenant toujours l'échantillon de la potion quelconque (il n'était probablement pas encore arrivé en cours quand Snape avait annoncé le titre de la potion. De toute façon, elles n'étaient jamais vraiment intéressantes, les potions qu'ils faisaient cette année…). Ayant passé tous les élèves, Snape revient vers l'avant de la classe lui aussi. Contrairement à son habitude, il garda les élèves quelques minutes après que la classe soit terminée. C'était, dit-il, pour une observation scientifique.

–'Alors, Monsieur Potter… Pensez-vous avoir réussit votre potion?'

_#Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut…#_

–'Euh… Oui, je crois bien que oui.'

–'Eh bien, c'est ce que nous verrons tous à l'instant.'

Toute la classe s'exclama. Certains car ils anticipaient la réaction d'Harry, d'autres car ils étaient choqués que le Professeur puisse faire boire à Harry une potion… telle que celle-là! Ce n'était pas tellement professionnel…!

_#…Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça? Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que Snape me prends comme cobaye pour une potion. Je ne vois pas ce que celle-là a de spécial…#_

–'Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Potter? Je ne la boirai pas à votre place…!', 'Oh non, certainement pas.' Rajouta-t-il alors, pour lui-même.

Regardant avec scepticisme les nombreux élèves qui le fixaient tels des vautours ayant repéré un cadavre dégoulinant et alléchant couvert de mouches et de nombreux vers blanchâtre, Harry se dit que, dans le fond, il était habitué de recevoir ce genre d'attention. Alors, il but cul-sec sa potion. La classe avait peine à croire le geste plein de courage et… d'inconscience (!) que venait d'accomplir Harry-bientôt-en-rut-Potter (Rut : Manque sexuel, chaleurs, désir sexuel).

–'Non… Il ne l'a pas vraiment fait… Si!' s'étonna Ron.

–'Faites qu'un miracle ne se soit pas produit et qu'il n'ait pas réussi sa potion!' ajouta Hermione.

Le Professeur Snape ne faisait qu'élargir son sourire…

–'Alors, Potter… Comment vous sentez-vous?'

_#Pourquoi tout le monde regarde vers mes pieds…?#_

–'Je me sens… bien…'

Harry bien qu'il mentait… Tout comme les autres personnes de la pièce! Tout le monde voyait plus que bien la gigantesque bosse se formant sous les habits d'école du Gryffondor.

–'Vous n'avez pas un peu… Comment dire… Un peu chaud?'

–'Oui, un peu…'

_#Pourquoi tout le monde est soudainement nu? Pourquoi je vois tout le monde nu! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette potion!#_

Harry baissa la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant à regarder et croisa… La plus formidable érection qu'il ait jamais eue! Alors, du coup, il se tourna vers Snape en criant :

–'QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE POTI…!'

Première seconde : Il s'interrompit lui-même.

Deuxième seconde : Il réalisa son erreur.

Troisième seconde : Il réalisa l'_horreur_ de son erreur!

–'AAAAH VOUS ÊTES NUUUUUS!'

Se couvrant les yeux, Harry sortis en courant de la classe d'un Snape… _Un peu vexé. _Les élèves, eux, éclatèrent d'un rire sonore quand ils entendirent...

–'MES YEUX SONT SOUILLÉS!'

Malgré son humiliation personnelle, Snape devait admettre que le jeune Potter méritait un 10 sur 10 pour sa potion… aphrodisiaque.

°°°°

Continuant à courir, Harry décida de se cacher pour les trente prochaines années. Après plusieurs couloirs et des dizaines de personnes offusquées de s'être fait poussées, il entra par une porte quelconque. Il venait à peine de se retourner pour lancer un sort dans le but de barrer cette foutue porte que Draco y entra, mi-frustré mi-inquiet.

–'Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Harry! Ça fait des kilomètres que je te suis à la course!'

Harry s'apprêtait faire partir son petit-ami qu'il voyait toujours aussi…nu! lorqu'une idée de génie germa dans son esprit perturbé. Avec un sourire prédateur, il barra la porte à quadruple tour. Draco se tourna, le doute se frayant un chemin en lui alors qu'il vit l'étincelle perverse dans les yeux verts de son aimant.

–'Harry…' dit-il d'une voix rauque, commençant à être allumé par le simple regard du Gryffondor.

Ce fut le déclencheur. Draco eut à peine le temps de remarquer l'énorme érection d'Harry que toutes pensées cohérentes quittèrent son esprit. Il était sur mode Sexy Beast .

Alors, tels des lapins dans les prés, telle l'abeille et la fleur… Ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie pendant des heures et des heures et des heures et des heures… et plus encore. En fait, pour être exact, ils baisèrent jusqu'à ce que la potion ait fini de faire effet. Ce fut la plus intense des scènes sexuelles de tout Poudlard.

°°°°

Quand l'aube pointa le bout de son nez quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes amants se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tout doucement, Draco passait et repassait sa main sur le dos lisse d'Harry, s'émerveillant de sa douceur.

–'Je t'aime Draco, tu le savais?'

–'Oui, mais ça fait chaud au cœur de te l'entendre dire.'

Harry se retourna, de sorte qu'ils soient face à face. Ils se fixaient en silence, se complaisant dans la présence de l'autre. Draco se pencha lentement et lui donna le plus doux des baisers. Harry referma ses yeux, ressentant son bonheur si fort et si pleinement qu'il n'était pas certain sur le coup de pouvoir utiliser sa voix. Alors se fut Draco qui parla…

–'Et moi, je t'avais déjà dit que j'étais bien avec toi?'

Seul un sourire lui répondit. Mais ça suffisait.

Ils restèrent ainsi, décidant que les cours ne valaient pas la peine de briser cet instant magique. C'est alors qu'Harry rouvrit ses yeux. Ils cherchèrent automatiquement le regard de Draco, mais il trouva le sien à sa place. Fronçant des sourcils, le Gryffondor reconnu bien assez rapidement ce miroir qu'il avait tant observé autrefois. Pourtant, l'image de ses parents n'apparaissait plus aujourd'hui.

Suivant le regard d'Harry, Draco se tourna pour voir l'objet à l'apparence ancienne. Un miroir. Une simple réflexion de la réalité. Pourquoi intriguait-il autant son compagnon? Il s'assit sur le lit de fortune qu'il avait occupé avec Harry. Celui-ci fit de même.

–'Draco, que vois-tu dans ce miroir?'

–'Que veux-tu que je vois? Notre reflet, pardi.'

Harry se leva pour toucher les lettres gravées sur le contour. C'était bien lui. C'était le miroir du Riséd.

–'Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu vois?'

–'Je nous vois aussi… Et c'est _tout ce que je veux vraiment_.'

––––•(-••-)•––––

(1) La trilogie cinématographique américaine Mission Impossible ( I, II et III) est produit par John Woo et met en vedette Tom Cruise (Commentaire: Ils sont assez bons, si vous voulez les voir... Un film d'action américain, quoi!).


End file.
